Alma Mía
by misue.d
Summary: Un par de ojos chocolate invaden sus sueños nocturnos. Edward sabe que ella existió alguna vez pero que no esta a su alcance. Nuevos compañeros... entre ellos dos fríos ojos dorados...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Oscuridad que me cobijas bajo tus mantas únicas y calmadas, no existe motivo para buscar en ti su mirada, sin embargo, me veo solo e incapaz de abandonar mí cometido como si nada. En el fondo de mi pecho se que si me doy por vencido perderé aquello por lo que respiro.

Me rio y te ríes de mi lo doy por seguro, sobre todo por que no se que espero de ti ni de la vida, ¡pero he soñado tantas veces con sus ojos que simplemente no puedo dejar de buscarla! Pero, ¿Y si ella no existiese? ¿Y si sus ojos amorosos no son más que una invención de mi alma triste y solitaria?

Suspiré. Esta noche de mi vida sería considerablemente larga…


	2. Desconocidos

**Cáp. 1: Desconocidos**

Los días en Forks son siempre tediosamente iguales. Ya casi no sabía que hacer para entretenerme. Antes, podía salir con mi padre de excursión pero ahora él estaba demasiado enfermo como para que yo lo obligara a salir conmigo. Mamá no es del tipo que salga a caminar tampoco, así que sólo me quedaba quedarme en casa leyendo o tocando el piano.

Hoy estaba especialmente interesado en recordar una melodía que había invadido mis últimos sueños, pero, por más que me esforzara, no lograba sacarla a la superficie. La barrera de mi inconciencia era demasiado resistente. Sólo existía una cosa que era capaz de recordar, sus ojos.

No tenía claro a quién le pertenecía la mirada chocolate de mis sueños pero sabía que esa persona era importante para mí. Había tenido el mismo sueño durante años. En él, una muchacha con rostro en forma de corazón pálido y ojos color chocolate me miraba con una infinita devoción como si yo fuera lo más importante para ella. Solía avergonzarme cada mañana cuando pensaba en ello.

¡Cuánto ego se mantenía en mi interior! Nunca una niña como ella chocaría con mi vida ni se fijaría en mí.

Lo otro que era capáz de recordar con respecto al sueño, y lo que me confirmaba que era sólo un sueño, era un hermoso prado sacado de un cuento de hadas, perfectamente circular, bañado con rayos tímidos de sol. Si existiera un lugar así de seguro sería mi favorito. Si existiera una joven así, también lo sería.

Fruncí el ceño molesto. No se supone que el domingo se deba pasar así: pensando en una chica y un lugar inexistente o tratando de recordar una melodía que se niega a abandonar mis ensoñaciones inconcientes.

Suspire mientras caminaba arrastrando mis pies hasta la cocina blanca en el fondo de la casa. Tomé un posillo, vertí cereales y un poco de leche y me senté mirando por la ventana.

Este era unos de esos días extraños en los que no estaba lloviendo. Extrañaba el martilleo tintineante de las gotas de lluvia sobre el tejado y contra la ventana que se convertía en una especie de música de fondo constante. Cuando no llovía Forks era demasiado silencioso y ese sentimiento de soledad me golpeaba con fuerza como si me faltara algo importante sin lo cual mi vida esta incompleta.

Si bien no era una persona tímida tampoco era muy dado a la amistad. No tenía muchos amigos, sólo Agustín que es mi primo y Gracie, su hermanastra. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación que lo que buscaba no iba a encontrarlo en los habitantes de esta húmeda ciudad.

La melodía que hasta hace unos minutos era irreconocible por mi conciencia se hizo perfectamente clara de repente, como si alguien la estuviera tarareando para mí. Era tan dulce y suave, perfecta sin duda. Corrí hasta el hermoso piano negro de cola antes de olvidar las notas que solas revoloteaban por mi cabeza.

Hace unos cuatro días comencé a tener ese sueño en el que tocaba esta nana para la muchacha de ojos chocolate en medio de una gran sala blanca. Sabía que mis fantasías se me estaban saliendo de control, pero, en esos momentos era totalmente feliz.

Mi móvil sonó justo después que hube terminado de escribir las notas de la nana. Era Gracie. Según sus "fuentes" una familia nueva había llegado desde Alaska. El padre, al parecer era médico y ya estaba trabajando en el hospital general. En total eran siete, cinco de ellos tenían nuestra edad o eran un año menor por lo que serían nuestros compañeros en el instituto.

Escuche su perorata por al menos quince minutos antes de preguntarle que era lo importante de ellos.

─¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así, Edward? ─chilló─ ¡Son nuevos!

─¿Y eso qué? ─pregunté desafiante─

Ella suspiró.

─Edward, tú, Agustín y yo formamos parte del comité del colegio ─dijo lentamente como si fuera un retrasado mental, aunque la verdad es que en ese momento hubiese deseado serlo─ lo que significa que ¡tenemos que mostrarles el instituto!

Gemí al imaginarme dando vueltas por todo el instituto con un desconocido como si fuera un guía turístico.

─Gracie, ¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de que me cubras esta vez? ─supliqué─

─No ─dijo rotundamente─, Agustín se te ha adelantado.

Rompió a reír al otro lado de la línea. Fruncí los labios conteniendo las maldiciones que peleaban por salir disparadas de mi boca.

─Esta bien. Nos vemos mañana.

─¡Adiós!

Colgó.

Me quedé mirando a la nada mientras asimilaba la nueva información. ¡Maldita sea mi mente adormecida por ser domingo!

No entiendo en que estaba aquel día en el cual acepté pertenecer a ese dichoso comité. Las personas como yo no sirven para esas cosas.

Bufé mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre el piano.

─Edward…

─Uh?

─¿Por qué sigues aquí?

─¿Qué?

─¿Acaso no piensas ir al instituto?

Bostecé mientras oía una molesta y familiar voz a lo lejos. Era mi madre.

─¿Qué quieres, mamá? ─dije con voz patosa a causa del sueño─.

Ella bufó.

─Quiero que te vayas al instituto, Edward. Si te das prisa podrás asistir a las clases de la tarde.

Ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que me había quedado dormido.

¡Maldición!, ¡Seguro Gracie me mata!... tendré que ir haciendo un bosquejo de mi testamento…

Salté de la cama directo al baño mientras mi mamá me gritaba que me estaría abajo.

Me duché lo más rápido que pude y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. No tuve tiempo de corroborar en el espejo si estaba presentable, seguro a estas horas ya no importaba.

Corrí escalera abajo hacia la puerta. Me despedí de mi madre con un agitado "adiós" y me monte en mi coche sin más.

Las calles de Forks se volvieron difusas debido a la velocidades a la que conducía. No había tiempo para pensar en la posibilidad de una multa.

Increíblemente no me detuvo ningún policía y, al de unos minutos, me estacioné en el único espacio vacío en todo el aparcamiento, justo al lado de un impresionante deportivo negro.

No tuve tiempo de admirar el coche como se merecía, simplemente corrí al interior del colegio hasta la cafetería. Al parecer alcanzaría milagrosamente a comer algo antes de ir a clases de español.

Entré apresuradamente al lugar sin detenerme a mirar a nadie directo a por mi comida. Cogí todo lo que pude y me encaminé a una de las mesas donde se encontraba Agustín con uno de sus compañeros, Joshua, creó que se llamaba.

A penas me hube sentado vi como una joven realmente hermosa salía a toda velocidad. Me quedé admirándola como estúpido, asombrado por la infinita gracia con la que abandonaba la cafetería. Pude ver que poseía una larga cabellera caoba en contraste con su piel blanca. Sí no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos no habría creído que alguien pudiera caminar a tal velocidad sin llegar a correr y tan delicadamente como si apenas rozara el suelo. Más que caminar parecía flotar como un pétalo de flor sobre el agua.

Una vez ella desapareció del lugar me gire automáticamente al lugar de donde había venido, buscando al posible causante de su huida. Pero, en vez de eso me encontré con cuatro pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

Giré la cabeza tan rápido que provocó un fuerte dolor en mi cuello. Agustín me observó interrogante pero yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

Mientras comía meditaba sobre aquellas personas. No los había visto antes por lo que debían ser los Cullen y los Masen. Eran realmente… hermosos, no creo que exista otra palabra que este más cerca de la verdad, aunque "gloriosos" también es un concepto aceptable.

Desde mi posición pude apreciar sus rostros pálidos y perfectos, y, a pesar de que no estaban conversando, se les veía a gusto en esa mesa junto a la ventana. Como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. Sin embargo, era _ella_ la que ocupaba mis pensamientos. La hermosa muchacha que había abandonado la cafetería tan rápido que se podría decir que había visto aun fantasma.

A penas noté cuando Gracie se sentó frente a mí. Pero pude sentir un par de miradas taladrándome por lo que alcé los ojos. Mis primos me miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Y ahí viene!" me dije a mi mismo.

─¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, Edward?

─Me quede dormido ─dije alzando los hombros─.

─¿Te quedaste dormido? ¡Cómo p-!

─Basta ─la silenció Agustín─. Ya esta aquí. Eso es lo que importa.

─Cierto ─musitó Gracie─, de todas formas, no creo que hoy podamos hacer nada, lo haremos mañana… ─su vista se fijó en la puerta de la cafetería─, me pregunto que le pasó a Bella…

_Bella_…

Cuando oí ese nombre mi cuerpo reaccionó de manera extraña, como si lo reconociera. Me tensé instantáneamente y comencé a hiperventilar. Una serie de imágenes sin sentido inundaron mi cabeza como si todos lo sueños y pesadillas volvieran a mí de golpe. Vi a aquella joven de ojos chocolate, el prado, un hombre rubio de ojos dorados, un grupo de extraño de personas de ojos carmesí. La ira me invadió cuando vi sus siluetas pero fue rápidamente menguada por una sensación de felicidad abrumadora. Vi entre mis brazos a una muchacha diferente a la de ojos marrón pero la sensación era la misma, como si ella fuera la misma…

─¡Edward! Oh, Dios ¡Qué le ha pasado!

─Silencio, Gracie

Una discusión externa desvaneció las imágenes en mi cabeza. Gruñí un poco cuando el calor del cuerpo de la muchacha se desvaneció. Me sentía vacío y solo.

Abrí los ojos algo aturdido. Estaba en un lugar blanco tendido sobre una camilla: la enfermería.

Quise incorporarme pero el mundo dio vueltas y caí de bruces de vuelta a la camilla. Lleve mi mano a mi frente intentando apaciguar el dolor de cabeza cuando oí un par de voces chillonas llamándome. Pude reconocer la voz de mi prima pero la otra me fue imposible identificarla, era cantarina y musical, más que chillar parecía estar cantando.

Un relámpago de cabellos negros entró corriendo al cuarto y se situó a mi lado velozmente.

Su rostro hermoso estaba contraído en una mueca mezcla de preocupación y alegría.

─Oh, Edward… ─susurró─. ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

Unos golpecitos interrumpieron sus palabras. Di un escueto "adelante" y de la puerta apareció un hombre rubio, alto y musculoso de unos penetrantes ojos dorados. En ese momento noté que la muchacha a mi lado también tenía los ojos dorados como el hombre en mi sueño.

El joven avanzó hasta quedar detrás de la chica y la levantó con delicadeza.

─Disculpa a Alice ─me dijo con voz melodiosa─, tiene problemas para controlar su efusividad.

Reí.

─No hay problema ─aseguré─. Soy Edward.

─Yo soy Jasper, ella es mi novia Alice y el grandulón que te trajo aquí, que de seguro no recuerdas, es su hermano Emmett.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que no sabía que me había pasado. Abrí la boca para preguntar pero la pequeña joven con aspecto de duendecillo se me adelantó.

─Te desmayaste de repente. No sabíamos que hacer… ¡Todo esto es tan complicado!

─¿Por qué me ayudaron?

Jasper frunció el ceño.

─Bella conoció a Gracie durante la clase de literatura…

─Los amigos de Bella son nuestros amigos también sentenció Alice─.

Les dirigí una mirada de confusión por lo que Alice rió.

─¿Dónde están Agustín y Gracie? ─pregunté hubiera podido jurar que lo había oído─.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

─Ella grita mucho ─fue lo único que dijo─.

No necesité más. De seguro la enfermera la había sacado y Agustín estaba con ella.

─Iré a avisarle que ya has despertado ─anunció─. Te quedas con Alice… no le permitas que te agobie.

Se rió mientras la duendecillo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

─Dime, Alice… ─dudé, sería muy extraño preguntarle por su hermana sin más, aunque yo tampoco entendía por qué quería saber de ella─.

─Ella esta bien, Edward ─la mire horrorizado─.

─¿Ella?

─Bella ─casi vuelvo a desmayarme, ¿Cómo sabía lo que le preguntaría?-… simplemente le molesta tanta atención, ya sabes…

Eso lo dudé un poco. Siendo tan hermosa debería estar acostumbrada a que la gente la observe.

─¿Cuántos años tienes?

La observé con desconfianza pero decidí hablar, total podía averiguar eso en cualquier parte.

─17

─¿Dónde naciste?

─En Francia…

Así pasamos alrededor de media hora en la que ella preguntaba y yo respondía como si fuera un interrogatorio. Alice parecía totalmente eufórica con la nueva información, era una personita realmente agradable…

De pronto su rostro se quedó en blanco y sus ojos se quedaron fijos. Fue tan rápido que pensé que lo había imaginado. Velozmente se puso de pie y se despidió de mí saliendo a toda prisa.

Al de un rato entró Gracie refunfuñando por haber sido obligada a salir de la enfermería. Parecía no haberme visto hasta que se sentó en la camilla y me dijo aún sin mirarme.

─Mañana haremos los recorridos…

_Hola! Hola! Espero que les guste este fic! Yo soy totalmente team Edward así que adivinarán que gozo cuando puedo escribir sobre él…_

_Jajjaja_


	3. Alma Enamorada

**Cáp. 2: Alma Enamorada**

La mañana brumosa de octubre me recibió con una sonrisa burlona. Casi no podía mantenerme concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Tuve que poner especial atención en todo lo que hacía, sobre todo a la hora de ducharme… ¿Y todo por qué? Por una muchacha hermosa y desconocida a la que probablemente no le interesen los chicos como yo y que ni siquiera sabe que existo…

Suspire.

Tampoco era como que yo fuera a presentarme como si nada o que intentara fomentar una bella amistad con ella. Estaba claro que Bella Cullen no deseaba ser mi amiga, no tenía por qué.

Me golpee mentalmente. ¿A qué se debía todo este problema matutino? ¡Ni siquiera había hablado con ella! ¡Por, Dios!

Intenté relajarme mientras sentía como el agua caliente suavizaba mis tensos músculos. ¿Cómo podía sentirme así de inquieto o vulnerable ante la posibilidad de estar cerca de ella? Yo… yo no la conozco y aún así… es como si la extrañara…

Fruncí el ceño a mi reflejo cuando me di cuenta de que no solo extrañaba a aquella con la que nunca he hablado sino que también a aquellos jóvenes hermosos y pálidos. Sobretodo a la niña con aspecto de duendecillo y al joven grande y musculoso semejante a un oso. Me reí con fuerza mientras desayunaba al acordarme de él por lo que mi madre me observó confusa e interesada. Mis mejillas se calentaron frente a su escrutinio por lo que me apresure a terminar y correr hacia mi coche y, por ende, al instituto.

Mientras conducía recordé lo que ocurrió ayer por la tarde. Gracie entró sin ningún reparo a la enfermería y se sentó a mi lado murmurando cosas extrañas. Me miró y pude leer la sarta de blasfemias que estaba pensando para mí. De seguro estaba molesta por no haber venido a clases temprano y por ahora estar aquí. Según había entendido por la conversación que tuvimos por teléfono el domingo, seríamos ella y yo solamente los que daríamos los recorridos a los Cullen y los Masen, y si yo permanecía más tiempo en la enfermería tendría que hacerlo sola…

─Mañana haremos los recorridos ─sentenció─. Hoy debes descansar. No tengo claro que te pasó pero, al parecer, ya estás mejor…

Le sonreí agradecido por su preocupación ─y porque no me atacará en voz alta─ y me puse de pie. Ya me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para ir a clases.

Gracie se puso de pie y me siguió por la puerta. Al salir de la enfermería vi a dos de los Cullen esperando recostados en la pared con la mirada perdida en la nada. La joven llamada Alice y el rubio llamado Jasper no estaban.

Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo corto y rizado. Su rostro absurdamente guapo tenía una chispa casi infantil y al reírse se le formaban dos hoyuelos en las mejillas dándole un aire de niño travieso. La mujer a su lado era una rubia de esas que te dejan aturdido al mirarlas pero su mirada poseía tal frialdad que intimidaba.

Al dar un paso en el pasillo los dos pares de ojos dorados se posaron en mí. El más grande dio dos zancadas hacia mí y me abrazo alzando mi cuerpo unos veinte centímetros del suelo.

─¡Ed, hombre! ─me gritó dejándome algo aturdido─ ¡nos diste un susto de muerte!

─Ya bájalo, Emmett ─ordenó una voz sexy que provenía de la mujer rubia despampanante─. Necesita respirar…

El tal Emmett se tensó y me liberó del agarre como si le hubiera dado un golpe de corriente. Dio un paso atrás y me miró con preocupación. Sólo pude fruncirle el ceño confundido por lo que él soltó una risotada que inundó todo el pasillo. No pude evitarlo y también reí. La mujer rubia nos miró con reprobación a lo que Emmett no dio importancia.

─Ellos ─dijo Agustín desde mi espalda, no noté cuando llegó─ son Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Masen, los hermanos de Alice y Jasper.

─Hola, soy Edward Lecerf…

─Lo sabemos ─rió Emmett─, ahora, tú serás el que le muestre la escuela a mi hermanita mañana… nosotros nos iremos con Agustín, y Alice y Jazz irán con Gracie.

Después de eso sonrió y tomó la mano de Rosalie quién me miró por un momento y me regaló una mirada cálida que no supe interpretar.

─Nos vemos mañana, Edward ─dijo Gracie─. Debes irte a casa… mañana harás lo que tienes que hacer…

Le sonreí en agradecimiento y me encaminé a mi auto siempre pensando en ella igual que ahora. ¡Demonios!

Debería enfocarme en otra cosa sobretodo porque no sabía si ella vendría a clases, después de la forma en la que abandonó la cafetería ayer tal vez ella no desee volver… sólo esperaba que sus hermanos no le hablarán de mí, de seguro pensaría que soy un idiota que llega tarde y además se anda desmayando por ahí…

Suspire. No, ella nunca se fijaría en mí.

Me estacioné junto al coche de Gracie y me golpee al ver la hora en el estereo. Faltaban veinte minutos para entrar. Con mi apuro por escapar de casa no vi que hora era. Me quedé en el auto hasta que el estacionamiento se hubo llenado. Vi como Rosalie y Emmett salían presurosos del coche hacia el interior del instituto, tras ellos salieron con calma Jasper y Alice y más atrás salió Bella.

Me quedé atontado mirándola. De alguna extraña forma se me hacía tan familiar que estaba empezando a preocuparme. No era posible que yo la conociera, pero, por Dios, si que la reconocía… mi mente era un caos, no podía entenderme a mí mismo y a mis extrañas conjeturas.

Salí del coche con calma hacía el edificio de física ignorando la leve llovizna que humedecía mi cabello y mi rostro.

La mañana pasó sin contratiempos hasta que me encontré con Gracie justo en la puerta de la clase de Literatura (compartíamos esa clase).

─¡Edward! ─chilló─ ¡No te olvides de que debes guiar a Bella durante el almuerzo!

Iba a contestar pero entró antes que pudiera hacerlo. Entré a la clase resignado y algo molesto. Me senté en el que había sido mi lugar desde el primer año. Me sentaba solo por elección propia. Odiaba la compañía cuando estudiaba sobretodo porque, comúnmente, la gente que asignaban a mi lado no dejaba de hablar y me producía dolores de cabeza realmente serios.

Comencé a mirar por la ventana distraídamente mientras esperaba que el profesor llegara. Noté como alguien se sentaba a mi lado pero no me habló. Me voltee a ver al intruso y me encontré con un verdadero ángel caído. Era ella, era Bella.

Se volteó a verme lentamente, me miró directamente a los ojos por un segundo, yo estaba demasiado confundido por su presencia como para decirle algo y ella simplemente me observó con desinterés y se giró mirando al frente.

Debía decir algo, eso era lo correcto, pero no lograba formular palabra alguna, su indiferencia me había intimidado. Respiré hondo y luché contra la ronquera.

─Soy Edward Lecerf ─dije y me felicite por no tartamudear─ , tú eres Bella Cullen, ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió sin mirarme y me sentí desgraciado, como nunca antes. Ella definitivamente pasaba de mí.

Cuando iba a voltear a ver la ventana ella se giró hacía mi con gesto indiferente.

─Un gusto, Edward ─ eso fue lo único que dijo pero me sentí feliz por ello─.

Le sonreí estúpidamente contento. Luego volvió a mirar al frente sin prestarme ni la más mínima atención.

La observé descaradamente pensando en todo lo que me hacía sentir. Esa pequeña muchacha había despertado con su simple presencia todo un mar de pensamientos vertiginosos y algo alocados. Me sentía desfallecer a su lado, pero no era una sensación desagradable, todo lo contrario, era una hermosa y extraña mezcla de dulzura y gozo.

Distraídamente noté cuando la secretaria, mi tía Annie, entraba al aula y mencionaba que el profesor Stevens no vendría a clases. Deduje por su expresión que se trataba de otra pelea con su esposa.

Martín Stevens era una de esas personas con complejo de mártir. Jamás había sido feliz en su matrimonio pero se negaba a separarse de su mujer por su hija. Él pensaba, más bien sabía, que de divorciarse de ella no volvería a verla. De seguro su hija, al igual que siempre, había sido dañada en esta última pelea.

Fruncí el ceño molesto por ello. Esa niña sólo tenía ocho años y debía soportar tanta atrocidad.

En fin, como se había ausentado nos había dejado por trabajo la realización de un ensayo sobre los poemas de Bécquer que leyó el día de ayer.

Entrecerré los ojos y me maldije por quedarme dormido, ¡ni siquiera sabía de qué iban esos poemas!

Hice una mueca con los labios y me voltee para seguir observando a Bella. La vi tomar un cuaderno y comenzar a escribir sin mayor atención a lo que estaba haciendo, como si en realidad tuviera su mente en cualquier otro lugar menos acá. En cualquier lugar lejos de mí…

Me deprimí sólo de entender que yo no era nadie para ella. Nunca lo sería. De seguro tenía un novio… un novio tan guapo como ella… un novio por el cual suspira por las noches y para quién van dirigidas sus sonrisas.

En ese momento me sentí más insignificante que nunca. Ella estaba ahí a 12 cm. tan cerca como para rozar su mano en un descuido y tan lejos como si no fuera más que un hermoso sueño.

Yo no tenía derecho a sentir lo que ahora estaba sintiendo… no tenía derecho a anhelar nada de ella.

─Edward ─me sobresalté al oír su voz cantarina─, ¿Necesitas que te diga cuales fueron los poemas que trabajamos ayer?

¿Ella se estaba preocupando por mí?

Sentí como mi corazón palpitaba furioso en mi pecho. Yo no era totalmente invisible para ella. Patéticamente feliz me quedé mirándola atontado. Ella se giró hacia mí y me miró directo a los ojos. Me perdí en esos pozos de oro sólido y frío. Su ceño estaba fruncido por la preocupación, parecía que estaba analizando mi reacción. Por un momento temí que hubiera podido oír los latidos de mi corazón pero luego me relajé al entender que lo que ella estaba haciendo era esperar por mi respuesta.

─De hecho, si ─respondí, sentí como mi rostro se acaloraba ante su mirada penetrante─.

Ella asintió satisfecha y buscó un libro entre sus cosas. Poco y nada entendí de las rimas que me estaba leyendo. Sólo lograba concentrarme en el sonido de su voz. De vez en cuando escribía algunas cosas que lograba entender tras la nube de humo en la que se convertía mi conciencia.

Me sentía increíblemente feliz e increíblemente desdichado y no entendía por qué.

"_Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte;_

_dormida, me atrevo a verte;_

_por eso, alma de mi alma,_

_yo velo mientras tú duermes"._

El aula se desdibujó en ese momento. Me vi a mi mismo recostado sobre a una pequeña cama, abrazada a mí estaba aquella chica de ojos chocolate. Murmuraba muchas cosas sin sentido pero su respiración era acompasada. Estaba dormida. Quise moverme para dejarle más espacio pero ella se aferró a mí con más fuerza además, mi cuerpo no me respondió porque en realidad yo deseaba quedarme ahí, a su lado…

─Edward… ─murmuró─, quédate…

Y eso hice.

Me sentía tan feliz que lamente realmente cuando mi pequeña y hermosa fase de locura comenzó a desvanecerse frente a mis ojos.

Noté mi respiración agitada y unos ojos penetrantes mirándome fijamente. Respire hondo antes de que Bella pensara que me había vuelto loco y le hice un gesto para que continuara.

Me miró con genuina curiosidad y luego sonrío levemente. Por primera vez vi sus ojos de topacio brillar con calidez y entendimiento.

La clase continuó de esa forma, ella leyendo durante un tiempo y yo intentando poner atención a las palabras que salían de su boca y no a la melodiosa canción susurrada que emitía inconcientemente. Luego cada uno guardo silencio hasta que terminamos nuestros ensayos.

Entre letras y hojas creí oír a mi compañera de asiento tarareando una melodía que casi podía distinguir, se me hacía extrañamente familiar pero no estaba para esforzarme en vano, al menos en ese momento.

Me giré hacía ella. Respire profundo y la mire intentando parecer indiferente.

─Entonces… ─ella volteó a mirarme─ ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

¡Qué pregunta más estúpida!

Ella sonrió divertida por mi expresión, supuse.

─Leer, mayoritariamente ─dijo frunciendo los labios─. Aunque también me gusta oír música y salir con mis hermanos. No sé… ─se quedó mirando la mesa─ de seguro conociste a Alice, ella me mantiene ocupada…

¿Por qué creía que yo conocía a Alice? ¡oh, maldición! ¡Alice o Emmett o cualquiera de sus hermanos le hablaron sobre mí!

Me sonrojé como nunca antes. Baje la mirada intentando crear una barrera entre la mirada que seguía… no podría soportar el qué se burlara de mí.

─¿Qué va mal, Edward? ─su voz se quebró por la preocupación, la miré asombrado por esa emoción─.

Estudié sus ojos por unos segundos, no podía sostener su mirada por más tiempo sin que mis pensamientos se volvieran confusos, en ellos no encontré más que genuina preocupación. Alargó su mano hasta la mía pero la retiró antes de tocarme. En sus ojos se reflejó un brillo de puro dolor. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era aquello que le dolía tanto?

─Estoy bien, Bella ─respondí con un nudo formándose en mi garganta─. Es sólo que…

─Ellos no dijeron nada en especial, Edward ─aseguró adivinando mis pensamientos─. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Su sonrisa hermosa y blanca logró desviar mis pensamientos de mi vergüenza y una singular sospecha que comenzaba a enraizarse en mi mente. De hecho, más que "desviar mi pensamientos", lo que hizo fue dejar mi mente en blanco. No pude más que mirarla como un tonto. Aunque de a poco me iba acostumbrando a su impactante belleza. Al final de la clase ya lograba hablar con ella sin la necesidad se voltear la mirada para reorganizar mis ideas, aunque de vez en cuando olvidaba respirar o responder lo que provocaba una suave carcajada de su parte.

Lamente cuando sonó el timbre del receso señal de que mi tiempo con ella se había acabado. Me miró calidamente como despedida pero yo no estaba listo para que ella me dejara. Sin pensarlo la tome de la mano evitando que se moviera.

Su mano estaba fría como un témpano de hielo. Ella me miró directamente a los ojos asustada. Yo la liberé y me aclaré la garganta.

─Te veo durante el almuerzo para mostrarte el Instituto.

Ella dudó antes de responder pero cuando me miró su sonrisa era sincera.

─Por supuesto.

Luego salió con gracia hacia el edificio de biología.


	4. Dudas y Realidades

**Cáp. 3: Dudas y Realidades.**

La vi alejarse sin poder despegar mis ojos de ella. Era tan misteriosamente agradable, sencilla y hermosa. Supongo que no hay chico en esta escuela que no piense lo mismo pero yo he tenido la suerte de poder hablar con ella, de verme reflejado en sus ojos de oro líquido, de oír su risa cantarina y su voz melodiosa. Sin duda he recibido de ella mucho más de lo que merezco.

Por un momento me sentí ligeramente molesto conmigo mismo aunque no tengo claro si fue por tener la autoestima tan baja o porque me estuviera haciendo ilusiones con ella. Después de todo ella sólo estaba siendo amable, simplemente me estaba obsequiando unos minutos de su vida antes de regresar a su propio mundo, un mundo donde ella es la reina.

Fruncí el ceño al notar que ella se estaba convirtiendo en el eje de mi propio mundo. ¿Qué pasará luego cuando ya hayamos terminado toda esta función del recorrido? ¿Ella volverá a hablarme? ¿Pensará en mí aunque sea por casualidad? Yo… yo deseo permanecer a su lado, pero tal vez ese no sea su deseo. Tal vez ella simplemente estaba dejándose llevar por Alice o Gracie…

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar de mi mente el pesimismo, quizás hubiera funcionado si el dolor en mi pecho hubiese sido más débil pero no; tenía que ser de esos dolores que intentan obligarte a acuclillarte y a buscar aire mientras te ahogas en la impotencia y la desdicha.

Me vi imposibilitado de ir a clases de algebra por lo que caminé hasta mi coche y me oculté en él como un maldito cobarde.

Esta sensación era desconocida para mí. No recordaba haberme sentido así en toda mi vida. Tal vez simplemente me estaba enfrentando a una nueva clase de emoción. ¿A quién debía consultarle? Yo jamás he sido muy dado a los amigos, de hecho, jamás he congeniado con nadie de mi edad ni de ninguna otra. No soy lo suficientemente serio para un adulto pero tampoco soy lo suficientemente irresponsable para un adolescente. Soy un raro espécimen que se mantiene haciendo equilibrio justo en el medio, parado exactamente en la delgada línea que divide cada una de las etapas pero sin lograr ajustarse a ninguna en particular.

En fin, siempre he sido raro.

Tal vez podría hablar con Gracie pero correría el riesgo de que ésta le contara a Bella o a Alice, Agustín era casi tan asocial como yo así que mucho no me serviría aunque, en realidad, no perdía nada hablando con mi primo.

Tomé mi móvil velozmente intentando por todos los medios no arrepentirme. Marqué el número de Agustín y espere aún a sabiendas de que era poco probable que me respondiera. De seguro estaba en clases.

─¿Te ha ocurrido algo?─el teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que él contestara, parecía realmente preocupado─.

Me reí un poco.

─Nada grave ─respondí y pude imaginármelo frunciendo los labios con desagrado─, en realidad necesito un concejo.

─No digas más ─ordenó─, ¿Dónde estás?

─En mi coche en el estacionamiento. ¿Tú no deberías estar en clases?

─Tú también ─se burlo─, cuando vi que me llamabas pedí permiso, no te preocupes. Voy para allá.

─Te espero.

No pasaron ni tres minutos y él ya estaba acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche. Me miró por un segundo en silencio. No se que aspecto tenía mi rostro pero parecía bastante preocupado.

─¿Has dormido bien? ─preguntó de golpe─.

─S-si ─balbucee no muy seguro de que eso fuera verdad─.

─Pareces cansado ─murmuró─. En fin, dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Respiré hondo, contuve el aire y luego lo solté intentando reunir las fuerzas necesarias.

─Creo… creo que… ─el nudo en la garganta no me permitía hablar bien, sentía como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas y mis manos comenzaban a sudar─.

─Tú crees… ─me animó─

─Creo que me estoy interesando en Bella Cullen ─lo dije lo más rápido que pude, apenas salieron las palabras de mi boca me arrepentí de ellas─.

Agustín no dijo nada. Se mantuvo observando el exterior por la ventana del coche enviándome raudas miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando. Los minutos pasaban y él seguía sin decir nada.

Mi impaciencia natural hizo gala en ese momento. Me oí a mi mismo gruñir y tamborilear mis dedos contra el volante, entonces una sonora carcajada, que produjo un leve brinco de mi parte, llenó la cabina. Agustín se estaba riendo de mí a mandíbula batiente.

Cerré mis manos alrededor del volante para no caerle encima al imbécil de mi primo y golpearlo hasta que quede irreconocible.

─¿Qué es lo gracioso? ─le gruñí entre dientes─.

─¿Crees que estas _Interesado_ en Bella Cullen? ─asentí─ Pues yo creo que es algo más que simple interés…

─¿Cómo?

─Edward… ─dijo como si hablara con un retrasado─ tú jamás te has interesado en ninguna chica debido a la muchacha con la que sueñas constantemente, ¿Cierto?

─Si…

─Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que te estas interesando en ella?

Lo medité unos momentos.

Cuando duermo, sueño con la joven muchacha de ojos chocolate. Me siento feliz, en casa, necesitado y amado. Es como si algo caliente me llenara el pecho y sólo sintiera la necesidad de sonreír y acariciar su piel suave. Me siento en paz y tranquilo.

Cuando estoy despierto, pienso todo el tiempo en Bella. En sus ojos, su piel nívea y fría, su cabello oscuro, sedoso y brillante, su sonrisa amable o fría. Ella es perfecta… tanto que me intimida. Sé que si Bella lo desease yo pasaría todo el tiempo posible con ella. El problema es que no lo desea ¿O sí?

Es la duda la que me mata.

Lo mire incapaz de decidirme por una respuesta que fuera verdad.

─Yo no puedo decidir por ti, Edward.

─Lo sé.

─Entonces… te propongo algo.

Lo observé con desconfianza, las ideas de Agustín eran menos escandalosas que las de Gracie pero más horrorosas.

─¿Qué tal si te alejas de ella? Apenas hace unas horas que la conoces y ya te estas volviendo loco.

No, definitivamente no. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

─Eso no entra en discusión.

─Pero…

─No, Agustín ─aseguré─. Mientras ella no me pida que me aleje no lo haré.

Su mirada se suavizó. Pasó de la preocupación inicial a la burla, a la desconfianza y, finalmente, a la comprensión.

Su mirada era casi de compasión y comenzaba a sacarme de quicio.

─¡¿Qué? ─grité exasperado─.

─Yo creo que ya tomaste tu desición, ¿Verdad?... medítala y luego tendrás tu respuesta.

Se bajo de mi auto con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Sentí el feroz impulso de bajarme también, alcanzarlo y borrarle esa sonrisa a punta de golpes. Pero me contuve. Yo y mi maldita capacidad de controlarme, de seguro algún día me traería problemas.

Intenté por todos los medios mantenerme en el coche pero no lo logré. Cuando faltaban como cinco minutos para que acabaran las clases la impaciencia me venció. Salí del coche, me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha de la cazadora y me mantuve de pie recostado contra la puerta.

Ni siquiera sé que se suponía que pretendía parado ahí en medio de la lluvia. ¿Es qué, acaso, buscaba enfermar de pulmonía?

La misma fuerza que me hizo salir del coche me mantuvo de pie fuera de él. No encontraba la voluntad para volver dentro.

Entonces recordé que hoy almorzaríamos juntos. Corrí hasta su clase para esperarla y evitar cualquier intento de escape. No sabía el por qué pero sentía que ella podía desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Llegue hasta su salón y me recosté contra la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento justo en el momento en el que comenzó a sonar el timbre que anuncia el receso.

Cerré los ojos intentando controlar la emoción que me provocaba el reunirme con ella en ese momento, todo se me hacía extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces. Cuando abrí los ojos la vi de pie frente a mí sonriendo, más hermosa de lo que recordaba aunque eso sonara imposible. En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa tonta, lo sé, pero era imposible no sentirme estúpidamente feliz por estar ahí con ella.

─Te vemos luego, Bella ─ dijo musicalmente Alice─.

Sin que me lo esperara bailó hasta mí y me abrazó suavemente. Le sonreí feliz mientras correspondía el abrazo y salude con la cabeza a Jasper que me miraba divertido.

Lo vi tomarla de la mano haciendo visibles esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada contagiándome a mí también de ese inesperado buen humor. Se fueron dando pasos elegantes hacia la cafetería mientras volteaba a ver a Bella que también observaba a sus hermanos. Si no supiera que es imposible diría que esta es la primera vez que ve a su hermana abrazar a alguien.

Se giró hacia mí y me quede prendado de sus ojos cálidos y sus labios llenos. Era tan desesperantemente perfecta.

─¿Prefieres almorzar primero o visitar los edificios? ─ofrecí─.

Ella lo medito por un instante.

─Almorzar primero ─sentenció─.

Le sonreí y lideré el camino hasta la cafetería. Permanecimos en silencio todo el trayecto. Para cuando llegamos Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, de nuevo, eso le pasaba muy seguido.

─Bella, no deberías soñar despierta ¿sabes? ─le regañe─.

Ella me miro con fingido arrepentimiento agitando la cabeza de lado a lado mientras se formaba en la fila para comprar nuestra comida luego nos dirigimos hacia la única mesa vacía que quedaba, me adelanté y corrí la silla para ella. Bella sonrió abiertamente mostrando una hermosa dentadura perfecta y blanca.

Me senté frente a ella odiando la distancia a la que nos ponía la mesa. Noté como observaba su bandeja con una poco fingida mueca de asco, luego alzó la cabeza y me observó detenidamente.

Desee hacerme invisible en ese momento, me intimidaba la fuerza de su mirada sobre mí.

─Dime, Edward. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer a ti?─.

Decidí jugar un poco con ella así como ella lo hacía conmigo. Fingí pensarlo detenidamente y noté como su expresión cambiaba a una más tensa, me giré hacia la ventana mientras me preguntaba si debía ser sincero con ella o fingir ser alguien realmente interesante. Me incliné por lo primero y le sonreí.

─Me encanta leer y escuchar música ─empecé, ella me miraba fijamente─, tocar el piano en mis ratos libres y componer mis propias canciones, me gusta hacer deportes, aunque no soy muy bueno, de hecho solo el atletismo llama realmente mi atención…

─¿Hay algo que odies, en particular?

─No, no realmente.

No era buena idea contarle sobre los seres que habitaban mis pesadillas, ellos eran los únicos que despertaban en mí un profundo odio. De seguro, si se lo contaba, ella pensaría que estoy loco o mínimo se reiría y yo no podría culparla.

Ladeó su cabeza genuinamente curiosa cuando preguntó si es que le temía a ella. Su afirmación casi me hizo reír.

─Y tú, Bella, ¿Odias algo en particular?

Ella se rió.

─Mi naturaleza s esencialmente egoísta no rencorosa ─aseguró─, pero si lo pienso bien, odio a las mujeres con el cabello rubio rojizo.

La miré extrañado. ¿Acaso ella sentía celos de alguien así?

─¿Por qué habrías de odiarlas?

─Es una larga historia…

─Estoy dispuesto a oírla ─le aseguré─.

Ella suspiró.

─En Alaska vivíamos con nuestras primas ─asentí con la cabeza─, una de ellas me odiaba y me lanzaba constantemente miradas envenenadas. En un principio yo no la tomaba en cuenta pero luego comenzó a volverse un poco más… ¿Extremo?

─¿Extremo?

─Sí. Verás, ella me consideraba su rival y casi como una ladrona así que fue un poco violenta nuestra relación desde un principio…

Intenté sin éxito hacerme el cuadro de Bella enfrentándose a otra mujer de cabello rubio rojizo. Ella me parecía demasiado delicada, casi como una muñeca de porcelana, como para que sea odiada o golpeada por alguien. De seguro su prima solo sentía envidia hacia ella.

─¿Y cómo es ella? ─pregunté sin mucho interés─.

─Es pálida, igual que todos nosotros, tiene el cabello largo hasta media espalda finalizando en bucles casi del color de las fresas, tiene los ojos color ámbar, las pestañas largas y es casi del mismo tamaño que Rosalie.

No noté ni un rastro de celos en su voz.

Según su descripción pude saber que su prima también era hermosa, no tanto como ella, pero estaba bien.

También comprendí que, para mi desgracia, había más gente gloriosa como ella en este mundo, no había manera de que se fije en mí.

Oculté la ola de tristeza que me invadió lo mejor que pude aunque no se si dio resultado. Seguimos conversando hasta que hube terminado de almorzar. Vi su bandeja casi llena y me pregunte si se sentiría bien.

De la nada brotó un sentimiento algo desconocido para mí. Deseaba ponerme de pie, caminar los míseros pasos que me separaban de ella y asegurarme de que se encontrara bien.

─¿Has terminado? ─ le pregunté─.

Asintió y salimos de la cafetería a paso tranquilo.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a hundirme en mi propio desconsuelo. Ella estaba tan lejos de mi alcance, igual o más que el primer momento en el que la vi.

Seguí caminando hacia los casilleros en busca de la agenda de Gracie en la cual me había anotado todas las clases que tomaba Bella, ordenándome que empezara el recorrido con lo lugares que ella necesitaba conocer.

Mientras repasaba sus clases la realidad me golpeo.

─Ustedes, los Cullen ─dije─, son una de las familias más antiguas de Forks, pero no viven aquí largas temporadas…

Ella me miró sin comprender.

─Somos unos aventureros insaciables ─respondió mientras se reía─.

Su despreocupación me molestó un poco.

─Ustedes son familia… ─continué─ pero son pareja también…

─No somos familia realmente ─me cortó repentinamente alarmada─. Hace cien años, el primer Carlisle adoptó a los primeros miembros de nuestra familia. Sólo los Hale eran realmente hermanos.

Eso sonó raro.

─¿El primer Carlisle?

Asintió

─ ¿Qué significa eso?

Algo aquí me parecía ilógico.

─Es una tradición entre los Cullen el mantener el primer nombre de los "originales" en la descendencia ─aclaró─.

─No lo entiendo ─dije de mala manera─.

─No tienes por qué ─

Su ceño fruncido me comprobó que estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Pero yo no le temía, aunque, tal vez, fuera un poco escalofriante a veces.

─¿Y por qué no hay ningún Edward?

─Bueno… eso es largo de contar.

─Tengo tiempo ─aseguré─, mañana podemos hacer el recorrido.

Estaba conciente de que me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo podía estar hablándole así a Bella? El dolor de no ser suficiente para ella era totalmente manejable si ella permanecía cerca, pero con esta actitud terminaría alejándola de mí permanentemente y no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo de pie.

Ella suspiró mientras retomaba el viaje por lo pasillos del instituto. La seguí con los puños crispados. No entendía claramente porque estaba molesto. ¿Qué me importaba a mí si no había ningún Edward? No era como si yo pudiera suplir ese espacio en su familia…

─Bueno, Emmett es el mayor de mis hermanos. Ya sabes, el grandote musculoso con cara de tonto ─reímos mientras asentía con la cabeza─, luego nacimos Alice y yo, pero mamá no tuvo otro hijo.

Sensato pero, extrañamente, aún no era suficiente.

─¿Y los Masen no pudieron poner ese nombre a su hijo?

Se rió. Genial. Ahora ella se estaba riendo de mí.

─Claro que no. Ellos descienden de Rosalie Hale, hermana gemela de Jasper Hale, ¿Cómo podrían llamarlo Edward?

Eso sonaba bastante lógico. Me avergoncé un poco por mi insistencia pero aún me quedaba otra pregunta.

─¿Y la descendencia de Alice y Jasper?

Estaba siendo mucho más que entrometido. No la culparía si no volviera a hablarme después de hoy.

─Mi padre es desciende de ellos también, ya sabes, mi abuelo Edward era descendiente del Edward original y mi abuela Alice era descendiente de la Alice original.

─Vaya, al parecer con ustedes todo se queda en familia ─repliqué dolido─

─Es difícil mantener una relación con personas que después de un tiempo no verás, Edward.

Esquivé su mirada para evitar que lea el dolor en mis ojos.

─Ya sabes ─continuó─, si yo hubiese amado a alguien en Alaska o en algún otro lugar en el que hemos vivido estos últimos años, a estas horas estaría llorando por ese alguien.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Me dijo que no estaba enamorada de nadie? ¿Dijo que no tenía novio?

Alcé los ojos completamente esperanzado.

─¿No tienes ningún novio, Bella?

─No ─respondió en seguida con desinterés─.

Retomé el camino que habíamos abandonado sin darnos cuenta para que no viera la sonrisa que ahora llenaba mi rostro.

Ella no tenía ningún novio. Bella no estaba enamorada. Mi corazón latía erráticamente rebosante de nuevas energías y felicidad. Casi pude imaginar un futuro junto a ella, tomando su mano entre las mías.

─Dime, Edward. ¿Sabías que tu bisabuela Ángela fue una de las mejores amigas de mi bisabuela Bella?

¿Ah? Me detuve para ver si me estaba tomado el pelo. Parecía totalmente sincera.

─Tu tía Annie me lo contó ayer por la mañana ─dijo con una sonrisa─.

Claro, mi tía Annie tiene serios problemas para permanecer en silencio.

─No, no lo sabía. Aunque no me sorprende.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque mi abuela Ang era una persona maravillosa , según he oído, supongo que era fácil ser su amiga.

─Cierto.

Parecía totalmente segura. La miré de manera especulativa. Ella se tensó.

─Eso quiere decir que tu bisabuela era Bella Swan…

Asintió.

─Vaya.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Mamá aún habla de ella de vez en cuando.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque mi bisabuela siempre hablaba de Bella Swan, así que cuando se evoca su memoria es inevitable evocar a su mejor amiga.

No era mentira. Mi mamá de seguro querría conocerla, pero como lograr que Bella fuera a mi casa sin que pareciera que es algo comprometedor. Lo pensé y decidí que en estos momentos no había forma "no comprometedora" de invitarla.

─Bella, ¿Te gustaría ir a casa a hablar con mi madre?

Me miró con desconfianza.

─Gracie le habló sobre ti y tu familia, ella quiere ver a la familia de una de las mujeres sobre las que más ha oído durante su vida.

Me reí al evocar en mi memoria la alegría agobiante de Gracie mientras le contaba a mi mamá sobre los Cullen.

─Será un placer. ¡Llevaré un albún!

El repentino entusiasmo me tomo por sorpresa. Rompí a reír escandalosamente de su expresión infantil, al de un rato ella me acompaño. Sus carcajadas, como notas musicales, trajeron a mi memoria la nana que oía en mis sueños.

¿Por qué?

No noté cuando Bella se alejó de mí para revisar su móvil, estaba demasiado preocupado porque tenía la sensación de estar olvidando algo esencialmente importante.

No tuve tiempo de averiguarlo antes de que comenzara a necesitar de su cercanía.

Me acerqué a ella con una delicadeza que desconocía en mí y le hablé cerca del oído.

─¿Lista? Debemos ir a clases.

Me miró sin un deje de enojo por mi cercanía. Simplemente comenzó a caminar delante de mí hacía el aula de español.

_**Disculpen por no haber publicado ningún cáp. en tanto tiempo!**_

_**Espero ke les haya gustado^^**_


	5. ¿Te vas?

**Cáp. 4: ¿Te vas?**

Caminamos sin mayor apuro hacia la clase de español. Aún me sentía un poco aturdido ante la realidad en la que me encontraba. Ella… tan hermosa, amable y sofisticada; ella que huele dulce como las flores… ella estaba sola. No tenía novio y, al parecer, tampoco amistades fuera de su círculo familiar. ¿Qué significaba realmente el que estuviera pasando tiempo conmigo en estos momentos? No lo sabía pero, por ahora, no deseaba enterarme de nada que pudiera disminuir mi felicidad.

Lo sé. Soy egoísta. Pero ella también lo es, Bella misma me lo dijo. Tal vez por eso tenemos tanto en común. Ella y yo somos dos criaturas extrañas a nuestra edad y egoístas. Lo que nos hace feliz lo queremos cerca a pesar de todo lo que pudiera ocurrir. Algunos dirían que somos valientes pero no es así, la verdad es que simplemente no podemos estar lejos de lo que amamos. Me pregunto que ocurriría si tuviera que elegir entre mi felicidad o la de ella…

Una vez en el aula me dirigí con desgana a mi asiento. Tendría que separarme de ella y la idea no era, para nada, de mi agrado. Me sorprendí cuando la vi caminar directamente hacia mi puesto y sentarse en el asiento contiguo al mío. Por supuesto, ella sería mi compañera aquí también.

Me sonrió alzando una ceja debido a mi estado de inmovilidad, hasta ese momento no sabía que fuera posible quedarse tan quieto. Camine y tome asiento a su lado.

La hora de clases transcurrió con tranquilidad. Me sorprendió descubrir que Bella era una experta hablando ese idioma, tanto así que parecía su segunda lengua, lo cual era muy probable.

Tal vez su madre hablaba español…

A decir verdad no sabía mucho sobre la madre de Bella, ella solo me había hablado sobre su padre, Carlisle, un connotado cirujano británico, pero no había dicho nada sobre la nacionalidad u ocupación de su madre. Me vería en la necesidad de preguntarle antes de que llegue a casa para tener una idea de la impresión que le causaría mi mamá. Probablemente, la excéntrica Amelia Cheney no fuera del tipo de personas con la que Bella estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse. No es que yo me avergüence a algún grado de mi madre, por supuesto que no, es solo que su pensamiento bohemio comúnmente provoca rechazo hacia ella. Un punto a mi favor era que Bella no era relativamente común. De hecho estaba totalmente fuera de lo normal.

Pase la hora intentando adivinar por qué me era tan cercana. Poco a poco me iba dando cuenta de que mi familiaridad con ella no parecía solo de dos días, era como si la conociera de toda la vida y eso comenzaba a asustarme.

Bella se mantuvo atenta a la clase, eso o pérdida en sus pensamientos, era difícil saberlo con certeza. Su semblante se me hacía extrañamente inexpresivo, como si fuera una estatua en honor a alguna diosa antigua en vez de una persona. Sus movimientos, aunque no eran forzados ni torpes, me parecían demasiado calculados, casi temerosos… como si estuviera obligada a fingir una condición inexplicable. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo como eso? ¿Tan importante eran las apariencias para ella? No, Bella no era así. A penas la conocía pero mi interior sabía que tipo de persona era.

Fingir… ¿Por qué debería fingir? ¿De qué se estaba protegiendo? Ese era el único motivo que venía a mi mente, ella debía de estarse protegiendo de algo alejando a la gente, poniéndose una máscara de indiferencia. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con lo que Alice dijo ayer cuando la conocí. Ella dijo que a Bella le molestaba la atención. ¿Será posible que mi compañía la esté sofocando? Ella me lo diría de ser así, ¿Cierto?

Antes de lo que hubiese querido la hora acabó y Bella se despidió de mí en la puerta para ir a su siguiente clase.

Caminé a paso lento hasta el gimnasio. Estábamos practicando voleibol por lo que sería un período relativamente suave. Se me daba bien este deporte aunque no me gustaba. No tenía nada en contra de él, es solo que me parecía más para mujeres. Empujar suavemente un balón no era mi idea de deporte.

Las musarañas se disiparon durante un rato mientras me reía de Claude Rubens, un tipo de aspecto desaliñado, delgado y algo encorvado. Había sido golpeado por Helly Decatur con el balón y se encontraba tendido de espalda en el piso del gimnasio con los ojos desenfocados y la boca semiabierta. Su cuerpo permanecía en una posición bastante incomoda a la vista, tenía un brazo bajo su espalda y el otro extendido por el suelo; sus piernas estaban separadas y recostadas hacia los lados. No podía dejar de reír. Esa imagen me iba a acompañar el resto de la semana.

El profesor lo llevó a la enfermería una vez hubo recuperado sus procesos mentales y con él mi distracción. Tenía aspecto de que iba a tardar en volver y, en efecto, después de unos veinte minutos regreso el entrenador Michaels y nos permitió salir antes hacia los camarines para volver a casa temprano.

Distraídamente tomé una ducha me vestí y salí hacia el estacionamiento. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi coche mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué, lo abrí y vi que era un mensaje de Alice.

Fruncí el ceño. No recordaba haberle dado el número pero con lo despistado que estaba últimamente no me sorprendería haberle dicho hasta la clave de mi correo electrónico sin darme cuenta.

Lo leí y me quedé de piedra.

_¡No des un paso más Edward Lecerf!_

_¡Si te atreves a irte juro que lo pagarás!_

_Alice._

No se por qué, pero algo en mi interior me aconsejo que no me marchara. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa pequeña niña podía ser aún más peligrosa que su hermano Emmett.

Me metí a mi coche a esperar que los demás salieran. Me pregunto si Alice querrá decirme algo, no me explico la motivación de su amenaza.

De pronto algo cuadro en mi cabeza. Más bien, algo se volvió más confuso: ¿Cómo se enteró Alice de que había salido antes y de que me estaba yendo? Ella estaba en clases así que era imposible que se hubiera topado con alguno de mis compañeros en el pasillo y yo no compartía la clase de gimnasia con Gracie como para que se lo comentará vía mensaje.

Una ola desconocida de miedo me atacó, sin embargo, lo reprimí. No había motivo para sentir miedo de Alice ni de ninguno de ellos. Eran personas buenas y amables solo excesivamente reservadas lo cual, en sí, no era malo.

Era cierto que un par de veces había visto una mirada escalofriante en los ojos de Bella pero ello podría deberse a la ira reprimida. Eso era algo normal en las personas de nuestra edad…

Sonó el timbre de salida. Salí del auto para que Alice me viera y me librará de su súbita ira y fue entonces cuando la vi. Iba cubierta de la lluvia con una cazadora larga negra con un cinturón de hebilla plateada alrededor de su cintura; levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sonrió con seguridad, casi arrogancia, y alzó la barbilla mientras caminaba directamente hacia mí y, entonces, recordé que ella vendría conmigo a mi casa hoy.

Alejé el temor para poder responder a su sonrisa y esperarla con calma. Deseaba llenarme de la luz de sus ojos… apenas hace un par de horas que le había visto pero sentía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo.

Su mirada intensa me hipnotizó atrapándome bajo un desconocido hechizo, luego de un instante su expresión se suavizó y me sonrió con amabilidad. A este paso perdería la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué tal, Edward? ─saludó─, ¿Por qué estás mojándote de esta manera?

La mire y le sonreí señalando hacia su hermana que en ese momento estaba saliendo del instituto de la mano de su novio Jasper.

─No me sorprende ─masculló─.

Se dio media vuelta mirando directamente hacia su pequeña hermana con el ceño fruncido. No se por qué pero tuve la sensación de que, a pesar de la distancia, estaban teniendo una conversación en susurros que yo era incapaz de oír aún estando justo a su lado. El cuerpo de Bella se tensó y volteó a verme. Por un breve momento vi como sus ojos se agrandaron mientras me observaba para luego achicarse con la sospecha plasmada en ellos. Casi pude percibir la ira y la amenaza que reflejaba su postura, hasta ese momento no había notado que se había encorvado ligeramente y que su labio superior se había levantado levemente mostrando sus dientes a su hermana. Me recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos y luego se volteó a mirar al piso recuperando su postura erguida pero con el cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Antes de lo que creí posible Jasper se encontraba a su lado tomando su mano y abrazándola con fuerza. Una punzada incomoda se posicionó en mi estomago mientras mis manos se cerraban en puños. Jasper parecía realmente cercano a Bella. Era obvio, después de todo es su cuñado, pero parecía ser algo más.

─No podré acompañarte hoy Edward ─susurró con voz fría─.

La miré extrañado. ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido para que ella me dejara de esta manera?

Iba a replicar pero Jasper me lanzó una mirada de advertencia que impidió cualquier intento de protesta.

─Entiendo, Bella ─dije aunque era mentira─. Nos veremos mañana.

Le sonreí pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa. Se dirigió a su coche flanqueada por Jasper y Rosalie que, a diferencia de su hermano, no se había acercado.

Suspiré pesadamente pensando en todo lo que había pasado. ¡Cuán confuso podía volverse todo de un momento a otro!

─No es lo que piensas, Edward.

La voz de Alice me sorprendió. Sus hermanos ya se habían marchado pero ella seguía allí conmigo. Supongo que fue capáz de leer mi expresión confundida y dolida.

─No se de que hablas, Alice ─susurre fingiendo indiferencia─.

─Ella si quería ir contigo, es solo que…

No continuó. Se quedo allí de pie con la mirada clavada en lo que estaba a mi espalda. Me giré por inercia y mis ojos se posaron en un hombre gigantesco, era aún más grande que Emmett, de piel rojiza y una clara herencia india en sus facciones, tenía los ojos negros como la noche, abiertos, casi desorbitados, mirándome con incredulidad. No, de seguro estaba paranoico por lo que había pasado con Bella, de seguro él estaba en ese estado por ver a Alice. Esto comenzaba a preocuparme, me pregunto si estaré enfermando… tal vez sea uno de esos virus que te provocan alucinaciones o esté delirando a causa de la fiebre… eso no me sorprendería demasiado…

─Jacob, debemos irnos ─dijo Alice, su voz no dejaba espacio a reparos─. Bella ya se fue con mis hermanos.

¡Por todo lo que es santo! ¿Es que acaso este hombre estaba interesado en ella? ¿Qué tipo de relación podrían tener?

─S-si, Alice ─tartamudeó─.

Seguía mirándome con esa expresión tan extraña. La conmoción en mi cabeza estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, podía sentir como las náuseas comenzaban a arremolinarse en mi vientre.

─Adiós, Edward ─cantó Alice y se marchó arrastrando al hombre que debía de tener unos veinte años─.

De no haber estado tan conmocionado me habría reído histéricamente de la escena. Ver a la pequeña Alice arrastrando a aquel hombre inmenso era para llorar de risa.

Llegaron al final del estacionamiento y se marcharon. Y yo ya no entendía nada.

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué Alice lo había mirado de esa manera? ¿Por qué el tal Jacob me había mirado así? Porque, aunque quisiera negármelo, era a mí a quién ese hombre miraba de esa manera.

Me quede ahí de pie hasta que noté que estaba completamente empapado. Entré al coche refunfuñando al oír como caían gotas de agua sobre la tapicería del asiento, pero no arranqué. Me senté ahí por largo rato con la cabeza apoyada contra el volante, pensando en ella.

De pronto el suelo se desdibujó. Cuando vi la gran cama blanca en medio de una enorme habitación del mismo color y a una cálida muchacha envuelta por mis brazos supe que estaba soñando. O tal vez había muerto y estaba en mi cielo personal y privado, aunque siempre he dudado del lugar al que iré al morir, y más ahora, que _Ella_ había entrado en mi vida.

Pero había tantos otros además de mí… tanta vida por vivir juntos o separados, tantos días por delante, nada me aseguraba que al final ella fuera a estar a mi lado. Tenía miedo y me sentía estúpido. Estúpido al descubrirme vigilando las miradas que los demás le dirigían o, como hace un rato, el contacto descarado de Jasper Masen que más que ser su cuñado parecía su hermano o algo más que era incapaz de decir incluso en mis pensamientos.

No podía culparlos, ella era hermosa, pero eso no significaba que mi instinto de cazador asesino no despertara. Odiaba esa sensación. Jamás he sido violento, a menos que la situación lo ameritase, pero hoy… solo hoy había deseado romper el cráneo de la mitad de los hombres del instituto.

¡Esa misteriosa chica iba a terminar trastornándome! Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya nada de esto estaba en mis manos. Casi podía reconocer la fascinación y la atracción que despertaba su sola presencia en mi vida, en mi cuerpo y en mi alma, una atracción antigua… sentía como si hubiese nacido conmigo. Ahora entendía un poco el concepto del destino, sentía que de alguna forma había nacido para ella, para estar eternamente a su lado.

Un golpeteo se llevó la añorada escena de mis sueños. Alcé la cabeza y fruncí los labios. Emmett Cullen se encontraba mirándome desde el exterior del coche con expresión burlesca.

Me desperecé y vi que ya había oscurecido, ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Me erguí violentamente cuando caí en la cuenta de la preocupación de mi madre. De seguro había llamado a la policía para reportar mi desaparición.

Bajé la ventanilla y lo oí carcajearse despreocupadamente.

─¡Edward, hombre! ¿Qué haces aquí… durmiendo?

No supe por qué la palabra "durmiendo" provocó una carcajada más potente de su parte.

Traté de sonar convincente cuando le dije que no había dormido la noche anterior y que el calor en el interior del coche me había adormilado. Pareció creerme aunque creo que, en realidad, no le importaba.

─¡Déjame y te llevo a tu casa! ─ofreció, le sonreí con agradecimiento─.

Se montó en mi coche y me empujó hasta que quede sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Mire a su coche y vi a Jasper sentado frente al volante.

─Dime, Emmett. ¿Qué hacías por aquí tan tarde? ─el bufó─.

─No es tan tarde, Ed. Es solo que esta oscuro.

No se me pasó por alto que no me respondió.

─¿Qué hora es?

─Apenas y son las siete ─se quedó en silencio─. Rose me envió hace rato a buscar la antigua casa de los Swan…

─¿Para que quiere saber donde está?

─La primera Bella era apellido Swan ─se encogió de hombros─, creo que tienen la esperanza de encontrar algo que ella le obsequió a su padre hace mucho…

─Gracie y Agustín viven el la antigua casa de los Swan. Ellos descienden de Charlie Swan.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

─Tenía entendido que Charlie solo había tenido una hija.

La forma en la que dijo su nombre me sorprendió, sonó casi como si lo conociera, no había respeto ni nada por el estilo, pero conociendo a Emmett, de seguro ni a su padre le muestra respeto o admiración.

─Eso no lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mantuve mi vista hacia el exterior pero no podía ver nada además de las sutiles y débiles luces de los faroles que alumbraban la solitaria carretera. La noche ya había caído completamente. En un tiempo que se me antojó imposible Emmett estacionó el coche fuera de mi casa. Me sorprendió la forma en la que manejaba y una envidia sana nació en mi, ¡ya quisiera yo moverme a tal velocidad!

Se giró hacia mí con una expresión extraña, mucho más serio de lo que lo había visto antes.

─Ed, hay algo que debo contarte…

En ese momento sonó su móvil. Bufó pero de todos modos contestó.

─Lo sé, Alice… ─dijo susurrando, me pregunto si Alice podría oírlo del otro lado de la línea─pero, debo hacerlo… tampoco de ella…esto nos concierne a todos… se arrepentirá… esta bien, lo haré, pero no estoy de acuerdo, adiós.

Colgó y sostuvo su cabeza contra el volante.

─¿Sucede algo? ─pregunte susurrando─.

Emmett alzó la cabeza y me miró con incredulidad, parecía sorprendido… no, era más que eso, parecía asustado.

─¿Me escuchaste? ─susurró casi sin mover los labios─.

Asentí con la cabeza, él abrió los ojos como platos.

─Estabas hablando con Alice ─le dije para sacarlo del trance, no entendía por qué estaba tan turbado─. No oí lo que ella dijo si es lo que te preocupa…

─Me escuchaste… ─murmuró de nuevo─.

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces comprendí una de las cosas que le dijo a Alice: "Tampoco de ella, se arrepentirá", y antes fue por mí al estacionamiento, no fue casualidad. Ella… ella va a…

─Bella se marcha ─dijo de pronto─.

El aire se atoró en mis pulmones.

─¿Cuándo? ─logré decir mientras me sentía casi atorado en aquel estado de aturdimiento─.

─Esta noche.

Se iría… esta noche… sin despedirse…

Ella no sería capáz de hacerme eso, ¿Verdad?

─¿Por qué? ─murmuré─

Él lo meditó un rato.

─Ella piensa que es lo correcto…

No dijo más. Supe que era todo lo que obtendría de él esta noche. Fuera, del lado del conductor, se encontraba Jasper mirando directamente a Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Extrañamente comencé a sentir una furia desconocida. Jasper me observó asustado y sentí como la calma me invadía.

Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño.

─Es hora de irnos ─sentenció Jasper y su voz, aunque amortiguada por el cristal, sonó clara y dura, casi como una orden─.

Emmett se bajó del coche de inmediato y se fue sin mediar palabras hacia el otro auto. Jasper en cambio permaneció impávido mirándome fijamente.

─No la juzgues ─me dijo después de un rato─. Hace lo que cree que es mejor…

─¿Mejor para quién?

─Para ti.

Me quedé pasmado. Jasper se dirigió a su coche y arrancó dejándome solo en la calle frente a mi casa.

Ella se iba porque era lo mejor para mí. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Cómo podía ser lo mejor para mí que ella estuviera lejos?

El pecho comenzó a dolerme horrores. Sentía como si se me estuviera despedazando el alma poco a poco, ella me estaba poniendo en su pasado sin permitirme, si quiera, estar un instante en su presente. Iba a separarnos a pesar de que ni siquiera estamos juntos… eso solo significaba que mis nuevas emociones habían sido demasiado claras ante ella, Bella se había dado cuenta de lo que comenzaba a sentir sin importar que sólo hubiese estado a su lado un día y, por supuesto, ella no me correspondía…

Se estaba yendo por mi bien, para no hacerme daño con su desprecio sumado a su presencia… pero lo que ella no sabía era que su presencia sería mucho más manejable que su ausencia. ¿Quién me aseguraba que no la seguiría?... entonces, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía dejar que se marchara? No, eso no sería capaz de soportarlo… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Tomé mi móvil y llame a Gracie. Apenas eran las ocho de la noche así que aún estaría despierta.

─¿Bueno? ─respondió después del segundo timbre─. ¿Edward, qué sucede?

─Gracie, ¿Tienes el número de alguno de los Cullen?

Debí haber guardado el número cuando Alice me envió el mensaje.

No dijo nada. De seguro estaba buscando mis motivos para la solicitud.

─Tengo el de Alice, ¿Te sirve?

─Sí.

Me dio el número sin preguntar nada lo que me sorprendió. Debí sonar muy alterado como para que no quisiera inmiscuirse.

Marqué y Alice contesto en seguida.

─¡Edward! ─gritó, no me sorprendí de que supiera que era yo─. ¡Tienes que venir pero no lo pienses, solo ven!

─¿A dónde voy?

─A la gran casa blanca.

Me cortó después de eso.

¿Qué fue todo eso que dijo? No entendí nada, esa familia era realmente extraña…

En modo autómata encendí el coche y maneje sin detenerme ni titubear. No sabía que me estaba pasando.

Por instinto tomé el camino que me alejaba de Forks, doblé en una entrada casi oculta y seguí manejando. Por algún motivo no sentía como si me hubiese perdido, sentía como si después de mucho tiempo, al fin estuviera tomando el camino a casa…

De pronto una enorme mansión blanca con ventanales en vez de murallas apareció y un sentimiento extraño de dé javù inundó mi minerva. Tenía claro que jamás había estado aquí pero… incluso podía adivinar que la ventana del segundo piso que daba hacia donde yo estaba era la habitación de Alice y Jasper.

─Edward…

Su conocido y embriagador aroma me golpeó con fuerza pero su voz no fue más que un leve atisbo de un susurro. Ella estaba ahí, frente a mí, mirándome con sorpresa y angustia.

─¿Te vas?

**Zaluiito00ss a todos lo que leen mis fics! Espero que el próximo mes sea grandioso para todos ustedes ^^ no estoy segura, pero espero subir otro Cáp. antes de fin de mes y así desearles un buen Día de los** **Muertos :D o Halloween depende de cómo lo vean ¬¬**

**Ia! Que estén bnn *-*u**


	6. La Amo

**Cáp. 5: La Amo**

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle algo o a sentirme molesto con ella por irse. De seguro su conciencia no le permitía lastimarme con su presencia. Sin embargo, yo no lo valía. No merezco que nadie deje su familia ni su hogar por mí, menos ella.

Su expresión cambio a una de puro dolor cuando me vio llegar a su casa. Lucía totalmente mortificada y me maldije por ir a verla para dañarla. Ella se iba para no dañarme y yo venía aquí a hacerla sentir peor de lo que de por sí se sentía. Desee con todas mis fuerzas dar los últimos pasos hacia ella y rodearla con mis brazos, llenarme con su aroma y su presencia que, en tan solo un día, se habían vuelto imprescindibles para mí. Pero me quedé ahí de pie mirándola fijamente, intentando grabar cada detalle de su rostro en mi memoria para evocarla siempre.

─¿Bella? ─dijo una voz suave y maternal desde la puerta de la gran casa blanca─, ¿Por qué no entran? Se están mojando... tu amigo va a pillar un resfriado…

Me sonrió y en su hermoso rostro se dibujaron dos hoyuelos que le dieron un aire tan angelical que ni siquiera pude responderle, solo atiné a sonreírle también en respuesta.

─¡Edward! ─dijo Alice sacando la cabeza por el pequeño espacio que dejaba el cuerpo de la otra mujer en la puerta─ ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí! ¡Vamos, entra, entra! ¡Estoy segura de que hay ropa de tu talla en el armario de Jazz! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estás todo mojado! ¡Te vas a enfermar!

Me empujó hacia el interior de su casa con una fuerza inexplicable para su pequeño cuerpo similar al de las bailarinas en las cajitas musicales. Le sonreí divertido y agradecido por librarme de la situación en la que me había metido por mi propio pie.

El interior de la casa era aún más impactante que el exterior. Impactante y familiar. No me sorprendió la vidriera que había remplazado el muro trasero ni la gran escalera de caracol en la parte oriental de la estancia. De pronto me sentía bien, en casa… era un sentimiento algo incomodo.

Alice tomó mi mano y me jaló para que la siguiera escaleras arriba. Parecía dichosa de que yo estuviera allí aunque no me imaginaba el por qué, de seguro es que ella siempre es así.

─Ella ─dijo─ es Esme, nuestra madre.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba dirigiendo la marcha directamente hacia el tercer piso. En realidad no estaba pensando en ese momento, simplemente dejé que mis pies me guiaran escaleras arriba.

Pronto nos encontrábamos en lo más alto de las escaleras, en un vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera. Me detuve frente a la última puerta y me giré para ver a Alice que se había mantenido en completo silencio, lo que se me hizo algo extraño ya que las pocas veces que hemos hablados ella no había parado ni siquiera para respirar. Ella me observaba con los ojos brillantes rebosantes de un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

─¡Entra! ─cantó─.

Le sonreí y di el último paso empujando la puerta frente a mí. La habitación tenía vistas al sur y la pared del fondo había sido remplazada por un ventanal gigantesco. Una estantería cubría la pared oeste y una gigantesca cama blanca se erguía en el centro de la habitación. El piso estaba cubierto por una elegante alfombra de tonos dorados y las paredes estaban cubiertas de tela de un tono algo más oscuro. El aire estaba cargado de un aroma agonizantemente familiar que provocó que mi corazón tartamudeara. Algo me decía que esta habitación no era la de Jasper…

Alice corrió hacia el armario al lado este del cuarto, la seguí de cerca. Cuando abrió las puertas el aroma se hizo más fuerte y en ese momento estuve totalmente seguro de que esa habitación era de Bella.

Se me revolvió un poco el estomago cuando noté que entre sus prendas había también ropa de hombre. Ella me había dicho que no tenía novio pero, tal vez, lo tuvo alguna vez lo cual sería totalmente normal… No hay forma en que alguien tan hermoso como ella haya estado sola todos estos años.

La duendecillo tomó unos pantalones de vestir negro, una camisa del mismo color y me los entregó sonriendo aún.

─Te esperaré afuera, ¿Sí?

─Claro, no tardo…

Salió dando pequeños saltitos y yo me cambie lo más rápido que pude. A pesar de no querer tener esta discusión con ella estaba totalmente desesperado por pasar tiempo con ella. Al parecer, esta podría ser la última vez que la tendría cerca de mí.

En medio de la tristeza que esto me producía recordé que mi madre debía de estar preguntándose en donde estaba. Tomé mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje para tranquilizarla. No era como si ella se fuera a poner histérica o algo así porque no llegue hoy a casa temprano pero prefería decírselo y ahorrarme toda la conversación de después.

Me calcé con unos zapatos negros que Alice había dejado para mí junto a la cama. Me miré al espejo y noté para mi asombro que toda la ropa que ella me había dado era de mi talla incluso de mi gusto.

Fruncí el ceño. A caso el dueño de las prendas que estaban en ese armario acompañadas de la ropa de Bella, se parecía a mí.

Salí pero Alice no esta allí, de seguro había bajado pero en ningún momento escuche algún paso que la delatara. Recorrí de regreso el camino por la escalera y vi a Alice a los pies de esta. Un poco más alejada estaba Esme y cerca del sofá estaba ella. Hermosa y radiante, un sueño… me sonreía mientras tímidamente pasando sus penetrantes ojos de mí a su madre.

─Esa no era la habitación de Jasper, ¿Verdad? ─pregunté deteniéndome a unos escalones del piso─.

─¿Cuál? ─preguntó Rosalie que acaba de entrar─ ¿Te refieres a la habitación que da al río? ─asentí─. No, es la de Bella.

Lo sabía.

─Lo que pasa ─dijo Alice apresuradamente─ es que recordé que en su habitación guardamos la ropa de Jazz de hace algún tiempo, ¡él creció de golpe!

Comenzó a reír pero yo sabía que esa ropa no era de Jasper. Suspiré. No tenía caso enredarme con eso.

Retomé el camino por las escaleras hasta llegar frente a Esme. Ella parecía profundamente consternada, casi incrédula sobre el hecho de que yo estuviera ahí. Quizás no era de su agrado aunque ella no me conocía. Me sonrió maternalmente y tuve deseos de abrazarla con fuerza. De cierta forma sentía que era una persona realmente importante en mi vida.

Cada minuto que pasaba estando yo en esa casa me hacía desear quedarme para siempre. Era como si hubiese encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía. A aquella casa, a aquella habitación, a su dueña…

En ese momento deseaba ser el "Edward" que faltaba en esa familia. El que estaba destinado a estar con su Isabella.

Un jadeo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Alice parecía estar teniendo una especie de ataque. Estaba rígida y con lo ojos perdidos. Me gire hacia Bella buscando una respuesta pero ella estaba igual de inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Caminé hasta ella e intente moverla para que reaccionara pero me imposible, ella no respondía. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron desorientados. El hermoso color ámbar de su iris había sido remplazado por un profundo negro. Me miró por un segundo y luego se volteó hacia su hermana que parecía estar en shock.

─¡Alice! ─le gritó─ ¡Llama a Jake!

Jake…

Jake era el hombre que esta tarde la buscaba en el estacionamiento del instituto, estoy seguro. ¿Qué relación tendrá él con Bella?

─Edward ─me dijo dulcemente, le fruncí el ceño─. Volveré pronto, espérame aquí y hablaremos.

Asentí con la cabeza porque no deseaba ladrarle. Quería reclamarle el que fuera a reunirse con ese chucho y me dejara solo teniendo una conversación pendiente conmigo pero no pude.

La vi salir después de despedirse de Esme seguida unos momentos después por Alice y Rosalie. Eso me tranquilizó e hizo que sintiera mucha vergüenza de mí mismo. Yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Además las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado extrañas. ¿Que les había pasado a Alice y a Bella en ese momento? Lo que haya sido puso muy nerviosa a su madre.

Podía leer en el semblante de Esme su preocupación, quise preguntarle pero desistí. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar.

─Ambas están preocupadas, cielo ─me dijo en forma de arrullo─.

La miré sin comprender.

─Alice y Bella son muy unidas, están prácticamente en sintonía ─rió─, si algo le preocupa a una de ellas inmediatamente le preocupará a la otra.

─¿Y qué es eso que les preocupaba?

─Jasper y Emmett, por supuesto ─me dijo seriamente─. Aún no han regresado.

Asentí. De alguna forma me sentía algo inquieto por como se habían ido pero el saber que estarían con sus hermanos me tranquilizaba.

─Eso explica porque fue Rosalie también ─murmuré─.

─Si.

Me quedé ahí, de pie sin saber en realidad que hacer. Estaba ciertamente confundido. Se sentía tan bien estar en esa casa rodeado por aquellas personas, era una sensación tan familiar. Me atemorizaba el cariño que sentía por esa familia de piel pálida como la tiza, sobretodo porque no había forma de que pudiera hacerme un lugar entre ellos, lo cual en este momento deseaba con locura. Pero no era un lugar cualquiera lo que deseaba, era el lugar que me pertenecería solo en la remota posibilidad de ser dueño del afecto de Bella Cullen. ¿Cómo algo tan improbable me hacía tan inmensamente feliz?

Esme se mantuvo a mi lado en silencio. Parecía debatirse internamente entre hablar conmigo o permanecer allí observándome.

─Creo ─me dijo de pronto─ que tienes algunas preguntas, ¿Verdad?

Le sonreí sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban.

─Primero te hablaré de la familia en realidad, Edward. Te diré la verdad.

¿La verdad? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

No pudo seguir hablando porque un hombre alto, pálido y rubio de unos treinta años entró en la sala. Jadee al reconocerlo. Era él. El hombre que aparecía en mis sueños junto a la joven de mirada chocolate.

Él me observó por un momento con clara sorpresa en sus ojos dorados. Yo no podía hablar.

─Carlisle ─dijo Esme bajito─. Es él…

─Lo sé ─respondió de la misma forma─.

Me siguió mirando mientras yo estudiaba seriamente la posibilidad de internarme en algún sanatorio para enfermos mentales. Tal vez las habitaciones sean cómodas y podría vivir con una dosis de pastillas diarias, no sería tan terrible…

─Edward, soy Carlisle Cullen ─se presentó estrechando mi mano con la suya, su toque gélido no me sorprendió─.

Parecía estarse conteniendo de alguna manera. Casi podía verlo avanzando más cerca de mí estrechándome en un abrazo. La imagen era tan nítida que más que mi imaginación se asemejaba a un recuerdo.

Supe en ese instante que Esme no iba a seguir hablando. Dejé a mis ojos vagar por la estancia deteniéndome en el hermoso piano de cola que estaba en un altillo a la izquierda de la entrada.

─¿Tocas? ─me preguntó Esme con los ojos brillantes, asentí─. ¿Podemos oírte tocar?

No dije nada, solo me encamine hacia el hermoso instrumento que permanecía en aquel rincón llenando todo con su presencia elegante y vigorizante.

Acaricie las teclas y me dispuse a interpretar la primera canción que escribí. No sabía de donde había salido la inspiración sólo entendía la historia. Una tonada sin nombre en son del amor puro y pacifico de dos personas que después de mucho tiempo seguían amándose como el primer día.

Le sonreí a Esme que me miraba sorprendida mientras tomaba firmemente la mano de Carlisle. Su cabeza descansaba apoyada sobre el hombro de su esposo mientras él le besaba suavemente la cabeza. Sentí una punzada de envidia ante su amor. Parecía tan puro y hermoso, idéntico al de la canción, desearía poder algún día construir un amor así. Encontrar a alguien que me amase de esa forma pura y desinteresada.

Me dolía admitir, incluso a mí mismo, que la persona sin rostro de mis sueños y la niña de ojos marrones habían sido remplazadas por la mujer suave y hermosa de ojos dorados que se marcharía esta noche. Ya casi me había rendido al sentimiento que me envolvía, sabía que una vez le pusiera nombre a mis emociones me sentiría aliviado y tranquilo, pero mientras las mantuviera encerradas podría luchar contra ellas en su ausencia.

Me había hecho a la idea de que ella se marcharía mientras la canción de amor se transformaba en la nana que hace poco había escrito-recordado. Esa melodía calmaba mi alma y entonces supe que era de ella. Esa melodía siempre sería de Bella y hoy sería la última vez que la tocara porque solo le pertenece a la mujer de ojos de oro. Ella jamás llegaría a oírla y yo no volvería a interpretarla.

Acaricie las teclas cuando hube terminado y hubiese deseado estar solo para poder romperme y llorar como deseaba hacerlo en ese momento. Lo dejaría para después cuando estuviera solo en mi habitación. Cuando nadie fuera testigo de toda la confusión y desesperación que azoraba mis sentidos, mi mente y mi alma.

Sentí una mano gélida sobre mi hombro, me voltee y vi a Carlisle sonriéndome con comprensión.

─No debes darte por vencido, hijo ─me dijo, y yo desee ser en verdad su hijo─. Las cosas funcionaran de una u otra manera.

Asentí sin creerlo realmente. Noté que Esme no estaba en la sala y escuche como Alice le gritaba a alguien. Me levanté genuinamente preocupado y camine hasta la puerta de la entrada seguido por Carlisle.

Oí como se encendían los motores de varios coches y luego el ensordecedor ruido de ruedas contra el camino. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Emmett y Bella mirando directamente hacía el camino que daba a la carretera. Bella se volvió hacia mí. Me sorprendió ver aquella sofisticada mujer cubierta de hojas y tierra, su ropa esta algo rasgada en algunas partes y su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado.

─¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto? ─pregunté una vez superé la impresión inicial─.

Ella me miró intensamente y en vez de responder camino con paso felino hacia mí. Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe. Yo no podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

─¿Vendrás conmigo? ─susurró─.

No respondí, estaba demasiado impactado por el sonido de su voz.

─¿A dónde? ─dije al fin tragando saliva─.

─A Yelm ─me miro por entre sus largas pestañas─.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba Yelm.

─¿Por qué?

─Por favor, Edward ─rogó─, necesito que vengas conmigo.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado. Ella se iría, en eso no había duda, pero me estaba pidiendo que fuera con ella. No existía fuerza en el mundo que lograra impedirme seguirla.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Ella me sonrió de forma encantadora mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y me jalaba hacia el auto negro que quedaba frente al porche. Carlisle y Emmett ya estaban adentro y parecían bastante tensos.

Emmett arrancó el coche y si creí que cuando me fue a dejar a mi casa iba rápido ahora podría decir seriamente que volaba. Vi a Bella tomar su móvil y marcar a tal velocidad que sus dedos se desdibujaban sobre el aparato luego se lo entregó a Carlisle. No oí nada de su conversación cuando me di cuenta estaba acostado en una cama de tamaño mediano en algún lugar que desconocía.

Me desperté desorientado sin llegar a entender que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Me levanté y camine hacia una puerta semiabierta que se encontraba en el extremo este del cuarto. Era el baño. En un colgador había ropa de mi talla en color negro y gris. De seguro Alice la había dejado ahí para mí… Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que había pasado.

Por un momento me aterré por el hecho de haber dejado a mi madre sin ningún aviso, luego entendí que ella iba a comprender mis motivos si es que llegaba a explicárselos algún día.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Dónde estaban los Cullen?

Me metí a la ducha y dejé al agua caliente relajar uno a uno mis músculos. Mientras tanto me concentré en revivir la mirada de Bella de la noche anterior. Sus ojos dorados ardían con una llama desconocida para mí, intensidad única, calor y frialdad. Tal vez su corazón no era para mí, pero aún siendo así, estaba decido a tomar todo lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a darme.

Me vestí con calma a pesar del deseo de verla. Intenté ordenar un poco mi cabello pero me fue imposible. Salí del cuarto de baño y me encontré con un sonriente Emmett sentado en el borde de la cama.

─Buenas tardes, dormilón ─dijo y soltó una risotada─.

La alegría de ese muchacho era bastante contagiosa aunque no disminuía mi ansiedad.

─Hola, Emmett ─le respondí─. ¿Dónde estamos?

Rió de nuevo.

─Sin anestesia, ¡Directo al punto! ─le fruncí el ceño─. Estamos en Yelm. Bella te lo dijo ayer, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sentí mi cara calentarse. Ahora lo recordaba vividamente.

─Ven. Necesitas comer algo.

Se puso de pie y me guió por un largo pasillo con muchas puertas. Abrió la última y el olor a café recién hecho envolvió el lugar. No había nadie en la cocina. Estaba totalmente desolada. Me senté mientras esperaba que estuvieran listas las tostadas. Mis ojos registraron cada detalle de la habitación pero un cuadro en particular llamó mi atención. Una familia antigua, pálida y hermosa retratada cual si fueran angeles me observaban inexpresivamente. Iba a ponerme de pie para observarlos mejor pero Emmett comenzó una singular historia sobre como se encontró con un oso Grizzly hace algunos años. Las fantasías salían de su boca con tal naturalidad que hasta podría creerle. Lo que me recordaba que todo era fruto de su imaginación era la presencia de Rosalie en la escena. Ella no era el tipo de chica que se interna en el bosque en busca de un animal como ese.

Reí de buena gana con sus barbaridades, sin duda, Emmett era el tipo de persona que uno necesita tener cerca, sobretodo las personas como yo. Me hubiera gustado mucho que él fuera mi hermano…

─¿Dónde están los demás? ─pregunté después de un rato─.

─Fueron a ver a un amigo de Carlisle en la Reserva que esta cerca.

─¿Hay una reserva? ─asintió─ ¿Podemos ir?

No me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que las palabras habían salido de mi boca. Aunque no me arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Me encantaba el campo, los bosques, el olor del suelo húmedo, el siseo del viento…

─No sé ─dijo después de pensarlo por un rato─. Primero debemos esperar a que vuelva Bella…

─¿Bella? ¿Por qué ella?

Se rascó la nuca mientras decidía.

─De cierta manera, ella es algo así como la "Segunda al mando", ¿Entiendes?

─Te refieres a que sobre su opinión solo esta la de Carlisle ─asintió─, ¿Por qué?

─ Es largo y difícil de explicar.

─No hay problema con eso.

─También es difícil de entender…

─Solo dilo, Emmett.

Comenzaba a enfadarme. No entendía que podía ser tan complicado o terrible como para que no quisiera decírmelo. O, tal vez, este ganando tiempo y así no decir nada porque su familia ya habría llegado. No le permitiría algo así.

─Emmett, se lo que estas pensando ─él me miró con los ojos como platos, no entendí su reacción─. Será mejor que me lo digas porque de todas formas te haré decirlo aunque ellos ya hayan llegado.

Apretó los dientes. Y miró a lo lejos.

─Hace tiempo, había otro integrante en nuestra familia ─me miró con tristeza mientras suspiraba─. Se llamaba Edward.

Me erguí en mi asiento confundido.

─¿Se llamaba?

─Él murió… hace tiempo…

─Eso no me explica el rol de Bella.

─Él era su compañero.

Dejé de respirar. El aire se había atorado en mis pulmones.

_Compañero_… así era como Alice se refería a Jasper…

Comencé a sentir un malestar extraño en el pecho… un dolor que jamás había sentido. Diferente a la angustia o a la desesperación, irreconocibles en ese momento. Sentía que el mundo se cerraba frente a mis ojos dejando una profunda desesperanza arraigada en mi corazón.

No. Ella no tenía novio, pero ahora entendía por qué no podía amarme. El hombre que ella quiere se ha ido. No por haberla dejado o dañado, él había muerto. No había forma en la que yo pudiera luchar en contra de eso. Jamás podría arrancar de su pecho el amor que ella siente por él. Por su Edward. No había amado a nadie en ningún otro lugar porque en su alma y en su vida solo había espacio para él.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué debía hacer yo?

A pesar de saber que la batalla estaba perdida no lograba introducir en mi minerva la idea de alejarme o de amar a otra.

Amar a otra…

Las palabras se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez y fue ahí cuando lo entendí. Yo la amaba. No solo estaba interesado en ella, yo la amaba y la amaría para siempre.

No tenía claro como pudo pasar tan rápido, como pude enamorarme de ella cuando a penas la había visto un par de veces pero yo creía en el destino. Es probable que siempre la haya esperado.

Pero, ¿Y si ella no era para mí? ¿Y si sus ojos de miel jamás llegaban a mirarme con amor? ¿Cómo podría yo soportarlo?

Había pasado el punto de no retorno en este juego. Ya no me quedaban más opciones. Me esforzaría no para borrar el amor que ella sentía por el que fue su compañero, me esforzaría por crear mi propio lugar en su vida, en su corazón y en su alma.

**Zaluiito00sss! Como pasan los días uff! Pensé que no llegaría nunca el domingo jajajaj espero que disfruten de este lado romanticón al que estoy intentando dar forma ^^ (aunke Edward es el personaje más cursie con el que me he topado en los libros) =)**


	7. Sentimientos Desconocidos

_**Cáp. 6: Sentimientos Desconocidos.**_

_Yo la amaba… _eso estaba claro. Me sentía aturdido y sin ánimos ante la revelación. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Le había puesto nombre a mis sentimientos, les había permitido aflorar desde el interior de mi alma y ahora me acompañarían para siempre. Lejos de sentirme feliz ante esta noticia me sentía angustiado y peligrosamente vulnerable, como si fuera a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Ya no existía nada que yo pudiera hacer, aunque estaba seguro de que nunca pude hacer algo en realidad…

En ese momento estaba desesperado por verla. Anhelaba oír su voz dulce y percibir su aroma delicioso. Deseaba hundirme en sus ojos de miel, embriagarme de ellos y no volver a la lucidez. Porque, al hacerlo, me daría cuenta de que solo yo la amo, de que ella no me ama a mí.

Un estremecimiento de furia atravesó mi espalda. Odiaba a aquel idiota que se dejo morir, que la abandonó de esa manera. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser capaz de dañar a un ángel como Bella?

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, mi ira era realmente estúpida pero no estaba para esa labor. No tenía fuerzas ni el deseo de ser racional, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acompañarla y supe que estaría con ella en lo que sea que esté maquinando.

Casi solté una carcajada cuando noté que me había secuestrado, si definimos la palabra como el llevarme haciendo uso de mis adormecidas facultades mentales. De pronto me sentía increíblemente feliz… tenso, pero feliz… ella me había hipnotizado para traerme consigo, había utilizado toda la fuerza de su mirada para someterme.

Sonreí sin poder contenerme y regrese a mi desayuno. No estaba conciente de si Emmett había dicho algo durante los últimos minutos pero por su expresión deduje que sí. No era difícil saber de lo que estuviese hablando. Su mente era como un charco poco profundo y totalmente transparente, sin sombras ni nada que pudiera impedirme ver dentro de él. En este caso era sobre una cacería, obviamente. Se me había hecho fácil adivinar su fijación, era casi palpable, tanto como su amor por Rosalie.

Me pregunté si yo también ponía esa cara de estúpido cuando veía a Bella. Agité la cabeza no queriendo avergonzarme más frente a mi conciencia y deseando prestarle a Emmett la atención que merecía.

Lo miré a los ojos para averiguar el por qué de la sonrisa maliciosa que adornaba su rostro.

─¡Ay, Edward! ─suspiró dramáticamente─ ¡El amor nos vuelve idiotas!

Se rió y yo reí con él con energías renovadas.

Emmett tenía razón. El amor nos vuelve idiotas y para hacer honor a mi nueva condición lucharía y me esforzaría para ganarme el afecto de Bella. Haría lo que fuera para que ella me quisiera.

En adelante la conversación se volvió extraña. Emmett se reía por nada o abría mucho los ojos cuando yo le corregía o incluso cuando me quedaba en silencio.

Me sentía algo tonto, como un ratón siendo acosado por un niño travieso dispuesto a matarlo de un ataque al corazón antes de dejarlo en paz con sus miserias. De vez en cuando musitaba cosas como "Increíble" o "Imposible", incluso cosas como "Jasper tiene que enterarse". En una de esas ocasiones yo le pregunte de qué y él me miró atentamente para luego restarle importancia.

Hacia las once me excuse diciendo que quería explorar la casa a lo que él asintió. Salí de la cocina ingresando a un pasillo de amable color blanco cubierto por un espejo a un metro del suelo. Caminé hasta la primera puerta. En esa habitación se encontraba una espaciosa sala amueblada por sofás negros y una elegante mesita victoriana de madera, una alfombra grisácea cubría todo el suelo hasta el altillo en el sector oriente donde reposaba un elegante piano negro de cola. Dos grandes ventanales ocupaban la zona sur permitiendo apreciar un hermoso jardín de tulipanes rojos, narcisos amarillos, pensamientos morados y orquídeas de un vivo color rosado.

Me senté en uno de los sofás individuales recostando mi cabeza en el respaldo con las manos cubriendo mis ojos.

Por algún motivo me sentía cansado como si hubiera permanecido despierto toda la noche, mas, no sin ánimos.

Fruncí el ceño cuando noté que mi corazón se había acelerado ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Entonces percibí su aroma, su olor dulzón y delicado que embobaba mis sentidos. Era ella. Había regresado y desee tener el derecho de avanzar hasta ella y estrecharla en un abrazo diciéndole cuanto la amo y dándole la bienvenida. Pero aún era pronto para eso.

Fuera de todo pronostico, fue ella quién vino directamente hacia mí. Alcé la cabeza buscando sus ojos apenas oí sus pasos acercándose.

Me miró con clara sorpresa para luego sonreírme de esa forma suya, arrebatadoramente agobiante.

Lucía impecable, hermosa y perfecta como ninguna otra. Con sus cabellos esparcidos en bucles desordenados sobre sus hombros enmarcando su rostro. Usaba un vestido largo color azul recogido bajo el pecho. Un guante calado cubría su mano izquierda y todo su antebrazo. Estaba descalza.

─¿Cómo? ─preguntó alzando una ceja con gesto acusador─.

─Sabía que eras tú ─me encogí de hombros─. Tu aroma es difícil de ignorar o confundir…

Bien, no era la respuesta más normal que podía haberle dado pero me era imposible mentirle. Me sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

─¿A sí? ─caminó y se sentó frente a mi en el otro sofá individual─. Entonces, genio, ¿Hace cuánto que llegué?

¿De verdad creía que le estaba mintiendo?

─Hace un momento. Una brisa del exterior trajo tu olor consigo.

Asintió sin creerme realmente y luego paseo sus ojos por la habitación deteniéndose en el hermoso instrumento oscuro como la noche.

Se sentó en la banquilla frente al piano y palmeó el lugar a su lado en señal de invitación.

Imposible negarse.

Me puse de pie y acorté la distancia entre nosotros sentándome a su lado.

─¿Algo en especial que quieras tocar? ─preguntó─.

Sabía claramente lo que quería que ella oyese.

─De hecho, si.

─Quiero oírlo…─me animó─.

Suspiré y pasé los dedos por sobre las teclas dejando mi corazón en ella porque lo había tomado de mi pecho para obsequiárselo a mi Bella.

_Mi Bella…_

Cuanto deseaba que eso fuera verdad…

Un sollozo ahogado captó mi atención. Estaba llorando. Me gire hacia ella preocupado abandonando la tarea que la había entristecido.

─¿Qué va mal, Bella? ─le pregunté ansioso─. ¿No te gusta?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

─Es hermosa, Edward. ¿Tú la has escrito?

Asentí avergonzado por lo que iba a confesarle.

─Es para ti…

Me miró fijamente con tanta ternura que me estremecí de dicha. Sus ojos eran oro líquido que se derramaban en los míos impidiéndome ver otra cosa que no fuera ella.

─Continúa… ─pidió y le obedecí─.

Me giré de vuelta hacia el piano y continué tocando su nana para ella. Ella era cada nota de la melodía, cada tono…

─Hermosa… ─murmuró─.

Permaneció sentada junto a mí mientras la canción avanzaba. Estaba tan quieta que se parecía a una estatua hermosa y pálida. De pronto se removió inquieta a mi lado captando mi atención.

─¿Sucede algo? ─pregunté─.

─No mucho ─musitó dudosa─.

─Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ─le aseguré sonriendo─.

─Lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me agobiaba la obvia distancia que ella se empeñaba en mantener entre nosotros, como si me quisiera cerca pero, a la vez, deseara que estuviera lo más lejos posible. Además, pensaba en Gracie. De seguro estaba enfadada. Tendría mucho que explicar al regresar a casa. De pronto me pregunte si llegaría ese día alguna vez, si volvería…

─Sabes ─murmuró Bella, incomoda ─. No sé como disculparme por obligarte a venir…

─Me secuestraste ─la acusé sonriendo─.

─Fue por un bien mayor ─se defendió─.

─Lo fue ─le di la razón, _por el bien de no volverme loco en su ausencia_─. No te disculpes, Bella. Estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo.

─Y a mí me alegra oír eso.

─Entonces, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

─¿Sonaría muy extraño si te dijera que nos estamos ocultando?

Lo medité un momento uniendo todas las piezas, todo lo que había visto, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

─No ─contesté─. Pero, ¿De qué?

─Esto es algo que conversaremos cuando esté Carlisle ─pude oír el deje de autoridad en su voz, una iracunda preocupación apenas contenida─.

─Creo que intentas huir del tema ─le dije sin permitirle intimidarme─.

Ella se carcajeó. Me alegre de que riera. Creí que la tensión de la conversación opacaría el humor con el que había llegado. Aunque me sorprendían sus cambios de humor, me sentía complacido de ser yo quién lograra hacerla sonreír. Sobretodo después de lo que Esme me contó. Casi no podía imaginar a aquella mujer tan rota como para desear su muerte.

Todo pensamiento despareció de mi mente cuando sentí su cabeza apoyada suavemente en mi hombro. Mi corazón tartamudeó repentinamente y luego retomo su ritmo acelerando.

Se sentía tan… bien. Tan correcto…

─Sabes, Edward ─susurró─. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte… pero, aún es demasiado pronto.

─Cuando estés lista me lo dirás.

─Ese no es el problema…

─Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

─Temo que _tú_ no estés listo.

La miré fijamente sin detener la tonada. Sonaba tan preocupada y triste, pero aún así, podía distinguir un leve atisbo de esperanza deslizándose por entre sus palabras.

─Estoy aquí, ¿Verdad? Estoy listo ─le aseguré─.

─Crees estarlo que no es lo mismo que estarlo realmente.

Me quedé en silencio.

¿Qué se supone que dijo?

A ver… recapitulemos.

Ella cree que no soy lo suficientemente… ¿Fuerte? Como para conocer la verdad. Ella piensa que no soportaré la verdad sobre ella y su familia. ¿Es qué acaso son ladrones, asesinos o timadores? Y, sí así fuera, ¿Qué? ¿Haría alguna diferencia? Pues, no. No cambiaría lo que siento por ella.

Me eché a reír ruidosamente. No pude evitarlo. Es que ella era tan complicada. Su mente trabajaba de forma diferente a la de las demás personas.

Pronto se unió a mis risas haciéndome aún más feliz. Disfrutaba tanto de ese tipo de intercambio con ella. Momentos simples, repletos de paz y dicha. Nosotros, juntos y solos…

─Siempre lo complicas todo, ¿Cierto? ─la acusé riendo─.

─Es uno de mis dones ─aseguró con sarcasmo─.

Reí a su lado hasta que me topé con la mirada divertida de Carlisle. Nos observaba con los ojos brillantes como si el oírnos reír lo hiciera dichoso.

Le sonreí mientras me ponía de pie para saludarle. Me sorprendí cuando él avanzó también hacia mí y me abrazó dándome los buenos días.

─Pareces de mejor humor, Edward ─se burló─.

─Lo estoy.

Carlisle se rió entre dientes. Me recordaba tanto a alguien que no tengo claro si existe o no. No sé si se me asemeja a alguien que realmente vi o a otra de esas personas de mis sueños.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que era el hombre rubio de mis sueños.

Caminé de regreso al sofá y me senté listo para lo que venía. Después de todo, ella me lo había prometido, ¿Cierto?

─Entonces ─les dije con calma─, ¿De qué nos estamos ocultando?

Carlisle mantuvo su rostro impasible no sin cierto esfuerzo. Se sentó frente a mí y me miró intensamente.

Sabía lo que pretendía pero no se lo permitiría. Él no iba a hipnotizarme.

─Entenderás que esto es muy importante para nosotros, ¿Verdad?

Asentí.

─Escucha, Edward ─esta vez fue Bella quién habló─. Estamos en peligro.

Dijo cada palabra con deliberada lentitud. Entendí qué lo que ella pretendía era que yo notara cuan importante era lo que me estaba contando.

─¿Peligro? ─pregunté tenso─.

─Hay un grupo, considerablemente numeroso, que quiere eliminarnos ─concluyó una voz desde la puerta, me giré y vi a Jasper recargado contra el umbral, no lo oí llegar─.

─¿Por qué? ─pregunté algo exaltado, Jasper me había puesto algo nervioso─.

─Porque nos odia ─respondió Bella suavemente─.

─No ─la contradijo Carlisle─. Él cree que es lo correcto.

─El hombre que quiere exterminarnos a odiado a Carlisle por siglos ─masculló Rosalie mientras cruzaba la puerta─.

Tras ella venía Esme mirándola reprobatoriamente. Comprendí en ese instante que esta sería una reunión familiar y que todos querrían participar. Me pregunté que hacían Alice y Emmett que aún no llegaban.

─Él ha sido mi amigo por, prácticamente, toda mi existencia ─lo defendió Carlisle─.

─Eso no cambia las cosas ─dijo Bella suave pero firmemente─. Él nos busca para matarnos…

Contemplé la competencia de miradas que hubo entre Bella y su padre durante más tiempo de lo que la buena educación permite pero me era imposible apartar los ojos de ellos. Sentí como Alice y Emmett entraban a la sala procurando no hacer ruido pero no los tomé en cuenta.

Ahora que estaban todos podría hacer mis preguntas.

─Bien ─suspiré─, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

─Él podría lastimarte ─me dijo Alice mientras se estremecía─.

─¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

─Porque eres importante para nosotros…

Repentinamente todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, cosa que agradecí. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar todo.

Ellos se preocupaban por mí al nivel de secuestrarme para evitar que algo me sucediera. Eso no era normal. Incluso aunque hubiera alguna posibilidad de que ellos me quisieran yo no lo merecería.

─Seguiremos hablando de esto luego ─anunció Carlisle─. Bella, quédate con Edward.

Mi corazón se agitó de felicidad. Oí como Emmett soltaba una risita.

─¿Van a salir? ─pregunté─.

─Es necesario ─me respondió Esme mientras seguía a su esposo e hijos por la puerta─.

Bufé. A este paso me haría viejo antes de que terminen de contarme la historia.

─Edward ─me llamó Jasper─. No te impacientes. Ya pronto lo sabrás todo.

Lo miré fijamente mientras se marchaba.

Y después decían que yo era raro.

─¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué soy tan importante para ustedes? ─le pregunté vacilante a Bella.

─¿Por qué no lo serías?

No quiere decirme.

─Porque no me conocen.

─Te conocemos lo suficiente, Edward ─respondió pagada de sí misma─. Tanto que te sorprenderías.

─Pruébame.

─En otra ocasión.

─Tramposa.

Ella rió. Luego se quedó seria por largos segundos.

Bipolaridad, sentencié.

─¿Te molesta que nos preocupemos por ti?

─No ─reí─, solo se me hace extraño.

─Sabes ─dijo después de un tiempo en el que ambos miramos fijamente por la ventana hacia el exquisito jardín de Esme─, yo te quiero.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ok ok merezco todo lo que quieran decirme pero primero me había kedado sin Internet en la casa por lo que lo único ke podía hacer era ir de vez en cuando al cyber a ver como iban mis historias favoritas ^^**_

_**Yyyyy les aviso que se acabaron los intermedios! se viene la parte jugosa del asunto :p tuve mucho tiempo para pensar los detalles y ya estoy emocionada :D**_

_**Aaaaa!**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD! KE ESTA FECHA LES TRAIGA AMOR Y FELICIDAD… BLA BLA BLA… JAJAJJA USTEDES SABEN EL RESTO!**_

_**Zaluiiito000sss**_


	8. La Verdad

**Cáp. 7: La Verdad**

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con la cabeza apoyada contra los cómodos cojines de este. Estaba solo en la casa exceptuando que Esme se encontraba en su gigantesco invernadero de cristal cuidando de sus adoradas plantas.

Me sentía confuso y feliz mientras recordaba lo que me había dicho Bella pasado el mediodía.

"_Te quiero"_ eso fue lo que dijo… Ella dijo que me quería…

Sin embargo, yo no sabía que hacer con ese conocimiento. Aún sentía como su mirada viajaba lejos y estaba seguro de que sus pensamientos siempre se desviaban hacia su Edward. Muchos de los momentos en los que ha estado conmigo ella se mantiene ausente, pensando en las musarañas según decía Emmett, y yo la contemplada intentando apaciguar el dolor y la curiosidad.

Esta vez había sido considerablemente difícil pelear contra aquella parte de mi mente que me decía que había imaginado las palabras de Bella.

─_Yo te quiero…_─había dicho─ _no sabes cuanto_ ─agregó con un suspiro─.

Me estremecí de dicha mientras asimilaba la devastadora fuerza con la que me golpeo la sensación de victoria por ganar su afecto. Pero no tuve suficiente tiempo para disfrutar de ello ya que el móvil de Bella había comenzado a sonar y había tenido que marcharse.

Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta se había girado hacia mí y pensé que se quedaría pero ella me dedicó una mirada dulce mientras decía suavemente "_Edward, eres importante para nosotros, pero, más aún, eres indispensable para mí… no seas imprudente_".

Su voz sonó como una caricia de viento fresco y perfumado e, inexplicablemente, tuve deseos de llorar. Me sentía débil ante ella y eso comenzaba a molestarme. Bella había mostrado más de su alma que yo y me había dicho primero que me quería, me había secuestrado para protegerme y me quería junto a ella mientras yo simplemente asentía y me quedaba con lo poco que ella decía respecto a los motivos por los que estamos en esta situación.

Me descolocaba cada vez que me decía algo sobre sus emociones hacia mí, empujando mi curiosidad natural hacia atrás dando cabida solo a este amor que siento por ella en cada parte de mi ser.

Comenzaba a creer que lo hacía a propósito y el temor a que solo lo hiciera para mantenerme aquí comenzaba a echar raíces en mi psique.

Además estaba el hecho de que se reunieran en el bosque. A simple vista no lucían como la típica familia que pasa sus días en el campo. Ellos son sofisticados y finos del tipo que se aprecian en las antiguas pinturas barrocas no del tipo aventurero.

Ella era como un ángel pero, comenzaba a descubrir que poseía un secreto, algo oscuro y aterrador, un secreto que compartía con su familia, que los hacía iguales más allá del evidente parecido físico. Que creaba un lazo invisible más fuerte que el simple afecto y la tolerancia. Eran cómplices y amigos, eran aliados ante algo, mas bien, alguien que intentaba destruirlos, separarlos…

Podía leer claramente su determinación cada vez que estaban juntos. No titubeaban. Sentía que ellos enfrentarían a la muerte por los otros y, aunque sea tonto, sentía que yo también daría mi vida por ellos.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia el patio trasero. Justo frente a la puerta se encontraba un delicado camino de adoquines serpenteando entre el césped cubierto de pensamientos de un fuerte color morado y azul. Al fondo pude apreciar un inmenso invernadero de cristal, en su interior estaba Esme revoloteando entre las hileras de plantas de colores.

Avancé hasta ella con la esperanza de poder retomar la conversación inconclusa del día anterior. Por algún motivo deseaba que no se hubiera arrepentido. Tenía una sensación extraña sobre lo que ella iba a decirme, de alguna forma sabía que era de vital importancia pero no sabía como traer el tema a colación.

Entré al invernadero donde el aroma de las flores y hierbas me aturdió por unos momentos. Las observé detenidamente notando las hermosas rosas de vivo color rojo que iniciaban el grupo de flores mezcladas con hierba buena. En el centro habían numerosas orquídeas de un tono rosado pálido y detrás de ellos una mujer de cabellos acaramelados sonriéndome afectuosamente.

─¿Necesitas algo, cariño?

─No, solo…

─No te preocupes ─me confortó─. Siéntate y ponte cómodo.

Obedecí rápidamente intentando y fallando vergonzosamente de esconder mi nerviosismo. Ella me miró y en su rostro redondo se formó una suave sonrisa de comprensión. Me pregunté como podía leerme con tanta facilidad.

─Sé que tienes preguntas, Edward. Pero me pregunto si es a mí a quién debes hacerlas.

─Sé que es así ─dije convencido─. Es con usted con la única que puedo hablar.

─Entonces hablemos ─concedió─.

Camino alrededor del montículo donde amapolas coloradas se erguían con dificultad y se volteó hacia un grupo de fresias y lavanda cortando una de cada una en el proceso. Luego camino hacia mí sentándose a mi lado en la banca de concreto.

Parecía no estar afectada por el calor sofocante y el intenso aroma de las plantas a diferencia de mí que comenzaba a sudar. Me entrego ambas flores y su olor combinado hizo tartamudear a mi corazón.

Ella se rió y yo enrojecí.

─Ella ─murmuré─, ella es muy especial…

─¿Eso crees?

─¿Usted no?

─Lo que importa ahora es lo que tú piensas y, sobretodo, lo que sientes…

─Yo…

─Tú la amas ─no era una pregunta─.

Suspiré abatido y asentí incapaz de hablar.

─Es por eso que estoy aquí.

─No sabes cuanta verdad hay en eso.

─¿Por qué?

─Ella te convenció de inmediato ─mintió─.

Incluso sin estar viéndola sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ni yo mismo entendía cómo, pero casi podía oír el murmullo de su conciencia. Agité la cabeza mientras jalaba de las mangas de mi camisa.

─Hábleme de su familia.

─No ─dijo en tono firme, la miré sorprendido─. Tú deseo es saber sobre Bella.

Le sonreí.

─Bueno ─dudó como si no supiera cuál fuera la mejor forma de empezar─. Bella es una chica extraña con un alma antigua.

Me reí. No había descripción más acertada.

─Ella ama la música ─apunté recordando nuestra tarde al piano─.

─Ahora, sí ─afirmó, sus ojos de entrecerraron con sospecha─. Supongo que Emmett estuvo hablando de más…

─Él me habló sobre Edward.

Murmuró un "_lo sabía_" y alzó la cabeza mirando detenidamente hacia ninguna parte, como enfocándose en recuerdos lejanos.

─Desde que _eso_ pasó, Bella ya no escuchó más música porque esta se lo recordaba. No es que ella quisiera olvidarlo ─aclaró─, es sólo que, para nosotros, la perdida de nuestro compañero significa nuestra misma muerte.

─¿Cómo? ─desconfié de la manera en que dijo _nosotros_, como si fuera una excepción importante.

─Dime, Edward. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Estás aquí por Bella. Porque no logras imaginar un mundo sin ella, ¿Verdad?

─No entiendo.

─Edward cuando nosotros amamos, entregamos todo, nuestro corazón y alma existen solo porque esa persona existe. Estar lejos de ella te hace sentir incompleto. Ansías su presencia. Envidias a aquellos que roban su tiempo. Anhelas que vuelva a ti, que tome lo que desee de ti con tal de que sea feliz.

Asentí sin mirarla. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y tenía miedo.

Hasta ahora solo era conciente de la mitad de las emociones que había estado experimentando. Me sentí cohibido ante mi inexperiencia y me pregunté como sería capáz de mantener raya todo eso.

─¿Él…él la amaba?

Sus ojos brillaron mientras acariciaba un brote de lilas a un costado de la banca.

─No sé si la palabra "amor" defina lo que él sentía ─fruncí el ceño─. Escucha, Edward. Nosotros sentimos todo lo que antes te dije por nuestros compañeros pero, Edward y Bella, ellos se adoraban. Me atrevería a decir que Bella sigue viva solo por nosotros.

Me sorprendió esta última confesión. ¿Acaso ella había deseado morir junto a él?

El dolor familiar se agudizó en mi pecho. Ella lo había amado tanto… Mis esperanzas disminuían a pasos agigantados.

─No te desanimes hijo ─acarició mi mano con sus dedos fríos─. Las cosas saldrán bien. Te lo prometo.

Le sonreí y al verla a los ojos noté que se había quedado inmóvil.

─¿Sucede algo?

─Nada. Solo… no te muevas de aquí, Edward. Por favor…

─Claro.

Salió velozmente cerrando el invernadero tras ella.

Me quedé pensando en el amor que Bella sentía por él. Cuando hablaba conmigo no parecía tan rota…

Oí un golpe sordo y casi al instante Bella abrió la puerta, corrió hasta mí y me abrazó tomándome desprevenido.

Me había puesto de pie por la impresión pero Bella se mantenía firmemente agarrada de mi cuello.

─¡Oh, por Dios! ─murmuraba─ ¡Creí que te perdería!

─¿Perderme?

Me hice el desentendido ante el temblor de mi cuerpo y el latido errático de mi corazón. Pero no pude pasar por alto la calidez que abrazaba mi alma de la misma forma en que los brazos de Bella rodeaban mi cuerpo. Suaves, dulces y firmes.

Se apartó un poco de mí para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Sus labios se entreabrieron y dejaron salir su aliento dulce. Por un instante me dejé engatusar solo para disfrutar de ese momento pero luego la miré severamente frunciendo los labios. ─No vas a distraerme con eso, Bella ─le advertí, ella soltó una carcajada algo histérica─

─Prometo que te explicaré pero… ahora tengo que presentarte a alguien.

─Esta bien ─le sonreí─.

Ella me liberó de su agarre y se situó a mi lado tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos. La miré con una ceja alzada y ella me sonrió con sus ojos de miel brillantez y calidos observándome fijamente. Luego volteo hacia la puerta y se apego mas a mí, apoyando su cuerpo contra mi costado.

Intenté respirar y apaciguar mis latidos pero, la felicidad y el asombro no me lo permitían. Mi corazón tenía plena conciencia de que ella estaba justo a mi lado, tomada de mi mano con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho.

La puerta se abrió lentamente permitiendo el paso a aquel hombre nativo gigantesco. Me tensé al ver al tal Jacob cruzar el umbral con una sonrisa pegado al rostro. Justo tras él venía una joven alta de cabellos cobrizos y ojos marrón, su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la de Bella y sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas de rosa. Debía tener unos 20 años al menos.

Al cruzar su mirada con la mía jadeo audiblemente y cubrió su rostro como si fuera a romper a llorar. Parpadee confuso mientras veía como Jacob rodeaba su cuerpo con un abrazo reconfortante.

Al ver la mirada que el chucho le dedicó a la joven me relajé al instante. Ella era su compañera. Al menos podía estar tranquilo con respecto a eso.

─Edward ─dijo Bella suavemente─. Ella es Renesmee.

La joven compañera de Jacob increíblemente se libró de su agarre con una facilidad que creí imposible y corrió hacia mí. La imagen se desdibujó frente a mis ojos reapareciendo justo frente a mí en el tiempo que me tomó enfocar la vista. Luego solo fui conciente de sus brazos rodeando mi torso y de sus lagrimas mojando mi camisa.

Mire a Bella en busca de una explicación pero ella parecía absorta viendo a la joven que abrazaba. Sentí un ápice de desilusión al ver que esto no le afectaba. Inconcientemente esperaba que se molestara y reclamara pero se mantuvo en silencio observándonos.

Debo de haber perdido la facultad de pensar en el momento en que Renesmee me llamó "_papá_" porque una imagen demasiado nítida de mí con una pequeña niña de facciones delicadas y cabello largo con bucles castaño-dorados llenó mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Jadee y vi a Bella tensarse frente a mí. Le dio una mirada significativa a Jacob y este se acercó a paso decidido.

─Nessie ─la llamó suavemente─, ven. Sabes que la barbie querrá verte apenas se entere de que estás aquí.

Nessie asintió sin mirarlo. Alzó la cabeza y me sonrió.

"_Este será nuestro secreto_" escuché que dijo una voz suave dentro de mi cabeza muy similar a la voz de Alice. "_Vendré pronto, lo prometo_".

Le sonreí a Renesmee mientras ella se despedía agitando la mano.

Me quedé mirando la puerta por unos momentos pensando en lo que había pasado. Sin duda la voz en mi cabeza era la de Nessie. No sabía cómo lo había echo pero a estas alturas no me sorprendería nada que provenga de esta familia. Luego recordé como aquella joven me había llamado papá lo que era totalmente ridículo. A leguas se notaba que era mayor que yo. Pero no sentía que ella me estuviera mintiendo, creía que a fin de cuentas, ella era la única que estaba siendo realmente sincera conmigo.

─¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Bella me sobresaltó. Estaba parada frente mí mirándome detenidamente como si estuviera estudiando mi reacción.

─En Nessie ─respondí con sinceridad y vi como su sonrisa se ampliaba─.

─Es hermosa, ¿Verdad? Se parece a su padre.

─Bueno. Eso no podría asegurarlo. No conozco a su padre.

Bella se rió con fuerza mientras tomaba mi mano. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esa acción.

Poco a poco el camino hacia su alma se volvía más nítido al punto de que podía verla en sus ojos con la misma facilidad con la que veía el leve color ónice de su iris. Estaba tranquilo y esperanzado. Sentía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella fuera sincera conmigo y creía firmemente de que en menos tiempo que el que me tomará que ella me diga la verdad Nessie vendría a mí y la sabría de todas formas.

Salí del invernadero jalando a Bella que seguía riéndose como loca. Lo que sea que la haya echo feliz me hacia feliz a mí también.

─¡Edward!

Me giré en dirección a la voz y pude ver a un muchacho moreno y corpulento, de piel rojiza y cabello corto corriendo hacia mí.

─Calma, Seth ─lo reprendió Bella─.

─¿Seth? ─pregunté─.

─Si ─sonrió ampliamente─. Estábamos esperándote.

─¿A si?─Inquirió Bella─

─Si. Ven con los hombres a dar un paseo.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada. Sus ojos se trabaron con los de Carlisle y, aunque no dijeron nada, me pareció que estaban conversando. Bella se relajó a mi lado y me sonrió con sorna.

─Ten cuidado, Edward ─se burló y bailó hasta donde estaba Rosalie mirando ceñuda a Emmett que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

─¡Vamos, Eddy! ─rió Emmett, le gruñí─.

Me miró sorprendido antes de carcajearse. Para mi sorpresa, yo también me reí. Caminé hasta él y salimos de la casa.

Fuera estaban aparcados varios coches, uno al lado del otro. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía que pronto comenzaría a llover pero, ello no parecía disminuir la emoción de los otros por este paseo.

Me preguntaba que era lo que tenían en mente pero algo me decía que lo mejor era guardar mi curiosidad para otro momento.

Seguí a Emmett hasta el Jeep gigantesco que encabezaba la larga fila junto a la acera.

─Arriba, hermano.

Me subí con cierta dificultad y me ajuste el arnés de seguridad mientras Emmett subía y encendía el auto.

─¿No vas a ponerte el cinturón?

Solo se rió.

Si creí que la tarde-noche en la que me había ido a dejar a mi casa había conducido rápido ahora veía que no era así.

Los árboles, las casas y animales se desdibujaban por la velocidad en la que el jeep las dejaba atrás. El viento se colaba por una de las ventanas traseras que permanecía abierta como un huracán. Olía a humedad y aire fresco. El mismo olor que poseía Forks la mayor parte del tiempo.

Vi por el espejo retrovisor y noté que otros tres coches similares nos seguían a la misma velocidad. Imaginándome como se sentirían si la velocidad les causará lo mismo que a mí.

Tendría que haber estado asustado. Cualquier persona normal lo estaría, pero yo solo sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas acelerando mi pulso, provocándome una sonora carcajada de júbilo. Amaba la velocidad y esta, sin duda, iba a ser la carrera más rápida que iba a presenciar.

Sentí más que vi cuando nos detuvimos frente a una senda al final de la carretera. Emmett salió de un saltó con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro amedrentador. Lo seguí al tiempo de ver como Nessie descendía de uno de los otros autos.

Me removí inquieto y repentinamente ansioso. Esta podía ser mi oportunidad.

─Amor ─dijo Jacob a Renesmee─. Guía a Edward mientras nosotros nos adelantamos.

Nessie asintió con una sonrisa mientras veía a los demás desaparecer en el boque.

─¿A dónde van? ─pregunté extrañado─.

─¿Te gusta el béisbol?

Sonreí.

─Lo sabía.

Caminamos en silencio por una senda casi invisible que atravesaba el espeso follaje y las hileras de árboles de cuyas hojas caían solitarias gotas de agua. De seguro allá arriba había empezado a llover.

─Papá, te he extrañado tanto.

El suave susurró de Renesmee me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me detuve. Ella me miró a los ojos llorando nuevamente.

─¿Por qué me llamas "_papá_"?

─Porque lo eres.

─Eso es imposible. ¡Eres mayor que yo!

Mi voz comenzaba a elevarse mientras leía la sinceridad en sus ojos. Esto era tan irreal. Ella estaba aquí parada en medio del bosque, usando un chal semejante a una capa de color negro, con su piel más pálida que en el invernadero y su porte grácil y elegante idéntico al de Bella. Mirándome ahora fríamente con sus ojos cambiado y su piel brillando ante los suaves rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las nubes y los árboles. Su iris ahora eran negras y amenazantes, de pronto parecía que su pequeña figura pertenecía a una criatura y no a una persona.

Temblé mientras una palabra intentaba filtrarse por entre mis recuerdos. Retrocedí ante ella.

Nessie avanzó hasta mí elevando su labio inferior mostrándome sus dientes.

El aire se atoró en la garganta. Caí sobre unos helechos mientras peleaba con mi boca para que articulara alguna palabra.

─¡Dilo! ─me ordenó─.

Comencé a hiperventilar cuando la palabra se hizo clara en mi cabeza. Era imposible.

─¡Dilo, papá, dilo ahora!

─Vampiro.

_**Estaba esperando este cap desde que empecé a escribir el fic! No había forma en que esa niña le mintiera a su papá cierto?**_

_**Ay, dios! Saben que es lo más terrible de tener pena? Que mi amor por la escritura se adormece y cuando quiero escribir no viene nada a mi mente…. ^^ esa es mi excusa por haber tardado TANTO jijiji zaluiitio00ssss**_


	9. Recuerdos

**Cáp. 8: Recuerdos.**

─Vampiro ─repetí sin poder creerlo─.

Nessie asintió mientras sonreía. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser marrón. Toda su postura había vuelto a la normalidad pero, sus dientes blancos parecían mucho más atemorizantes que momentos atrás.

Su ceño se frunció mientras me estudiaba.

─Estas temblando ─apuntó─.

Podía verme temblando yo también. Me convulsionaba intentando huir de lo que se me había dicho pero no poseía la fuerza para ponerme de pie.

Mis propios pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez: "_Ella era como un ángel pero, comenzaba a descubrir que poseía un secreto, algo oscuro y aterrador…_"

En ese momento no pude imaginar cuan aterradora podría llegar a ser la verdad.

¿Cuánto pánico es capaz de manejar un hombre? Estoy seguro que no lo suficiente. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a revelarse ante mí. Ya no solo temblaba, ahora estaba sudando y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para respirar.

Alcé la cabeza sintiendo los primeros síntomas del desfallecimiento mientras escuchaba el tronar de mi pulso en mis oídos. Nessie me observaba relajadamente preocupada. Sus ojos brillaban expectantes esperando mi reacción pero yo no podía hacerlo. En mi aturdimiento podía darme cuenta claramente que estaba en estado de shock. Mi cuerpo se desplomó sobre los mullidos helechos mientras el mareo producía un horrible sentimiento vertiginoso en mi estomago.

Comenzaba a ver borroso. El aire llegaba cada vez con más dificultad a mis pulmones. Podía percibir la humedad del suelo, su olor… luego todo se volvió negro.

Supe que estaba en la habitación de Bella en el instante en que voltee a ver por la ventana. Era la habitación que daba al lago en la mansión blanca. Supe también que estaba soñando porque, a pesar de ser de noche y estar lloviendo con una fuerza ensordecedora, podía ver claramente hacia el exterior. Cada árbol, cada animal… todo era completamente visible a mis ojos. Además, podía oír los latidos desbocados de un corazón que no era el mío pero que se sentía como si fuera la fuente donde surge el motivo para que yo exista.

Me voltee hacia la cama dorada en medio del cuarto. Sobre ella estaba una joven de piel blanca, cabello abundante color marrón y un par de enormes ojos chocolate… los ojos de mis antiguos sueños. Ahora ella tenía rostro.

— ¿Y bien? —refunfuñó—. Enséñamelo.

Me reí nerviosamente mientras me subía a la cama junto a ella. Su corazón latía peligrosamente rápido.

—Es un objeto usado —le dije en tono serio─.

Aparté su muñeca izquierda de la pierna que mantenía rodeada con ella y acaricié la pulsera de plata que la rodeaba por un instante. Poseía una figura tallada en madera similar a un lobo. Por algún motivo esto me enfureció pero archive ese sentimiento mientras a una velocidad imposible prendaba de él el objeto que ansiosamente guardaba en mi bolsillo. Después volví a poner el brazo donde lo tenía.

Ella lo observó con atención mientras contenía el aliento.

Sabía que ella extrañamente odiaba los regalos por lo que los nervios aumentaron dolorosamente comenzando a tornarse en pánico.

—Era de mi madre —me encogí de hombros intentando bajarle el perfil—. Heredé de ella un puñado de baratijas como ésta. Ya les he regalado unas cuantas a Esme y a Alice, así que, como ves, no tiene tanta importancia.

Ella me sonrió débilmente.

No le había gustado. Ahora si estaba en pánico.

—Aun así ─proseguí─, se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen símbolo. Duro y frío —reí—. Y a la luz del sol se ve el arco iris.

—Olvidas que se te parece en algo mucho más importante —murmuró interrumpiéndome—. Es precioso.

El alivio recorrió mi cuerpo como un flujo de brisa fresca.

—Mi corazón es igual de silencioso que éste —dije sin entenderme—. Y también es tuyo.

—Gracias. Por los dos.

─¡¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste, chucho imbécil?

La voz furiosa de Rose retumbó en mi cabeza despejando todo rastro del sueño que acababa de tener. Sin embargo me sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido e inmóvil aun así, no tuve tiempo de entrar en pánico antes de volver a sumirme en la oscuridad.

Esta vez me supe en otro sueño cuando sentí como me mecía en una silla en el rincón de una pequeña habitación. Frente a mí estaba la misma joven del sueño anterior pero visiblemente más cansada. Tenía ojeras y los labios secos.

Por algún motivo estaba molesto con ella. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada intentando apaciguar todas las emociones que bullían en mi interior.

—Menudas ganas tienes de condenarte eternamente... ─mascullé─.

—Sabes que en realidad no crees lo que dices.

— ¿Ah, no? —bufé.

—No.

La fulminé con la mirada y empecé a hablar, pero me interrumpió.

—Si de verdad hubieras creído que habías perdido el alma, entonces, cuando te encontré en Volterra, hubieras comprendido de inmediato lo que sucedía, en vez de pensar que habíamos muerto juntos. Pero no fue así... Dijiste: «Asombroso. Carlisle tenía razón» —una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó su rostro─.Después de todo, sigues teniendo la esperanza.

Me quedé callado sin saber que decir. No podía creer lo maravillosa que ella podía llegar a ser.

—De modo que los dos vamos a ser optimistas, ¿vale? —sugirió—. No es importante. No necesito el cielo si tú no puedes ir a él.

Me levante despacio frunciendo los labios, llenándome de ese amor que nacía desde el fondo de mi pecho hacia ella. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para poder mirarla fijamente.

—Para siempre —prometí─.

—No te pido más —respondió mientras se ponía de puntitas y besaba suavemente mis labios─.

─Emmett solo lo llevó a una carrera con los quileutes, Rosalie. No es para tanto. Has estado toda la tarde refunfuñando sobre lo mismo.

─Pero, Alice. Esa estúpida idea ha tenido a Edward toda la tarde inconciente.

─Tranquila hermana. Despertará en un momento.

─Estas segura, mamá.

─Completamente.

─Bella, ¿Qué significa un momento para ti?

─Lo mismo que para ti, Emmett.

─Si fuera así, ya tendría los ojos abiertos.

─Que no tenga los ojos abiertos no significa que no esté despierto.

─¿Quieres decir que nos esta escuchando?

─Es probable….

Un silencio conmovedor inundó el lugar. Solo podía oír la dulce respiración de Bella. Sabía que era ella por ese olor maravilloso que entorpecía me raciocinio y aceleraba mi corazón.

Escuche una risita seguida de un golpe sordo y luego a Emmett refunfuñando sobre el maltrato intrafamiliar. Quise reírme pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Carlisle lo hizo por mí. A estas alturas ya me había habituado a sus voces al punto de ser inconfundibles para mí. Su carcajada fue coreada por otras más delicadas. Era un sonido armónico y hermoso.

Mis parpados al fin respondieron cuando el recuerdo de la joven Renesmee se coló por mi memoria. De aquella criatura imposiblemente hermosa y aparentemente letal.

_Un cazador… un ángel severo esculpido en duro mármol… y… Bebe sangre… La sangre es poder…_

Recordaba haber leído eso en algún libro hace tiempo… esa memoria trajo consigo otras de forma violenta: _Ambos eran criaturas de la oscuridad, pero existía una dignidad, una pureza casi en él…_

_Un vampiro_.

Al fin abrí los ojos… Tenía los ojos abiertos por primera vez desde que los conocí. Comenzaba a sentir un creciente pánico, mi pulso se había acelerado y tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía gritar que era lo que quería hacer en ese momento pero, entonces, el rostro preocupado de Bella inundó mis ojos y todo lo que pude ver fue a ella. Su belleza irreal, su voz suave, el amor en sus ojos de topacio y ónice, el chocolate profundo de su cabello… y todo se desvaneció.

Todo el miedo que pude llegar a sentir momentos atrás se había evaporado junto con mi resolución de escapar. Si ese mundo oscuro era el responsable de que ella exista entonces yo también podía abrazarlo. Podía seguirlo para estar con ella.

El que bebiera sangre no disminuía ni un ápice mis sentimientos por ella, seguía amándola con la misma intensidad de esta mañana si no es que más.

Ahora entendía toda la elegancia y sensualidad que se desprenden de su ser perfecto. Entendía el por qué de su deseo de marcharse, de alejarse de mí. También entendía porque me había traído con ella a este lugar. Entendí cada uno de sus gestos, sus expresiones mortificadas, todo el dolor que se colaba en su voz cada vez que me hablaba de sus sentimientos.

Entendí algo más mientras la miraba a los ojos: su Edward había muerto hace tiempo. Hace tanto tiempo que toda su alma esta rota y tenía miedo, y estaba sola.

Y pude verla realmente maravillándome con su presencia, con el calor de su mirada y su expresión de preocupación… por mí. Entonces lo entendí. Toda ella estaba echa para que no pudiera pasar desapercibida por mis ojos. Porque yo estaba destinado a estar con ella, porque ella estaba destinada a estar conmigo.

Me di cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo quieto cuando su ceño se frunció y me miró alzando una ceja.

─¿Estás bien, Edward?

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando la oí pronunciar mi nombre. Se sintió como una caricia de suave seda a mi corazón.

─Estoy bien, Bella ─dije mientras me incorporaba en la cama─, solo recuérdame no volver a salir con Emmett.

El aludido explotó en carcajadas mientras le decía a Rose que no había pasado nada grave. Esta lo miro envenenadamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

─Qué bien que hayas despertado, hermano.

─Gracias, Rose.

─Ahora que Edward ha despertado podemos irnos ─apuntó Jasper que parecía incomodo─.

Lo miré y me sonrió burlonamente como diciendo "_Se lo qué estas pensando y lo que sientes, a mí no puedes engañarme_". Sin darme cuenta asentí con la cabeza y él me sonrió en acuerdo.

─Esto me trae tantos recuerdos ─cantó Alice mientras rodeaba a Jasper con sus pequeños bracitos─.

Él la miró reprobatoriamente pero la expresión de Alice, esa que te dice "_soy inocente aunque hayan pruebas de lo contrario_", destruyó cualquier rastro de enojo por parte del hombre frente a ella.

Él le sonrió cálidamente y le devolvió el abrazo de manera firme.

Al desviar la mirada observe la expresión de dolorosa resignación en el rostro de Bella y tuve deseos de abrazarla también.

─Mamá y yo nos quedaremos ─dijo Nessie de pronto, no había notado que estaba ahí─. ¿Cierto?

Bella se puso rígida a mi lado.

─¿Cierto, mamá? ─insistió mirando fijamente a Bella─.

Esa niña debió haber sido una mimada en su infancia. Se notaba que hacía lo que quería.

─Si ─respondió Bella en un susurró mirándola iracunda, noté como Nessie se estremecía─. Hablaremos de esta actitud luego, señorita ─le ladró en un susurro bajo─.

Renesmee sonrió pagada de sí misma.

─Nessie ─le advertí─.

Ella se quedó rígida viéndome con lo ojos abiertos como platos mientras se cristalizaban e hipaba. Me sentí culpable al momento en que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Pequeña manipuladora.

Observé como todos salían de la habitación en silencio y como Alice era prácticamente arrastrada por Jasper hacia fuera. Me reí entre dientes feliz y relajado como hace mucho no estaba.

Renesmee hizo además de marcharse pero se lo impedí.

─Es hora de que hablemos ─les dije─. Y ahora quiero toda la verdad, Bella.

Ella desvió la vista intentando huir de mis ojos.

─Sabes que no puedes mentirme, te conozco.

Suspiró resignada y clavó sus ojos en los míos nublando mi cabeza por unos momentos.

─¿Por qué Renesmee me llamó papá?

─Porque lo eres ─aseguró Nessie con un bufido exasperado─.

─Edward, esto es algo largo de contar ─la cortó Bella siseando mientras observaba a Nessie que parecía querer volverse invisible─. Tendrás que tener paciencia. Pero, Edward, si luego quieres marcharte, no lo hagas ─rogó─. Si lo haces no podremos protegerte.

Asentí no muy seguro.

─También te pido que no te alteres y que me permitas decirte todo… Tal vez no haya otra oportunidad.

─No seas dramática, mamá.

─Silencio.

Nessie no volvió a abrir la boca.

─Lo prometo. Escucharé hasta que digas que has acabado y incluso después… si me lo permites.

Bella se quedó en silencio mirándome fijamente. En ese momento lucía tan joven, tan vulnerable…

─Te conocí en forks ─asentí, ambos sabíamos eso─,en enero del año 2005 ─contuve el aliento─. Sí, hace un siglo.

Ella esperó a ver mi reacción pero yo me limité a seguir escuchando. Me sonrió mientras agitaba la cabeza con incredulidad.

─La primera vez que te vi estabas en la cafetería del instituto con tus hermanos. Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett ─aclaró ante mi gesto de confusión─. Estabas mirando a ningún lugar en particular con gesto ausente y aburrido. Eras la única persona que no me miraba de forma estúpida por ser la nueva chica de la ciudad ─rió dulcemente─, así que podía estudiarte con calma sin preocuparme por toparme con ojos excesivamente curiosos. Entonces te giraste y me viste directamente a los ojos…

─Hay un problema con tu historia, Bella ─le interrumpí antes de marearme por el pánico─. Yo solo tengo 17 años. No pue-

─Si que se puede, Edward. Mírame y no te asustes, por favor.

Asentí con recelo.

─Aquí como me ves, con esta apariencia y esta voz, yo tengo 119 años ─abrí los ojos como platos mientras dejaba de respirar─, Nessie cumplirá 100 en un par de semanas ─añadió como quién no quiere la cosa mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios pero, sus ojos se mantenían insondables─. Y Carlisle, nuestro padre y creador tiene 464 ─insistió picándome─.

No estaba seguro, pero me parecía que se estaba esforzando por asustarme a la vez que tenía un pánico casi palpable a que me alejase. Ese pensamiento renovó mi seguridad y me mostré lo más indiferente que fui capáz.

─Parece bastante más joven ─aseguré con una carcajada─.

Me sorprendió lo bien que se sentía estar escuchando esta verdad desde los labios de Bella, era casi como si quitaran los muros que había alzado para mantenerme a salvo de la realidad que extrañamente no me parecía tan aterradora ahora.

Ambas se rieron.

─Eso es cierto ─apoyó Nessie, Bella la miró seria y ella volvió a quedar en silencio─.

Le sonreí a Nessie y ella me devolvió la sonrisa débilmente.

─Eso no quita que tenga 17 años, Bella ─repetí regresando al tema─.

─Espera, Edward ─me regañó─. No seas curioso, al menos no aún. No lo entenderás si no te explico todo y en orden.

Asentí. Ella parecía feliz, realmente dichosa lo que me hacía feliz a mí también.

─En ese entonces parecías tan confundido e inquieto y ¿Todo por qué? ─se rió con dicha real─ ¡Porque no podías leer mi mente! ¡Porque no sabías lo que pensaba!

─Ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo ─refunfuñé aceptando, si darme cuenta, que esa historia era real─.

─No, nunca has podido y nunca podrás al menos que yo te lo permita ─dijo con una sonrisa traviesa─.

─Eso no es tan cierto ─le dije, ella frunció el ceño─, leo tu mente cada vez que veo tus ojos.

La mire fijamente leyendo cada una de sus emociones en su mirada dulce y cálida. La vi debatiéndose entre el dolor y la dicha sin llegar a decidirse por una en particular. Pero su sonrisa me dijo que la felicidad había ganado terreno en su corazón.

─Así ha sido siempre, también.

─Eres como un libro abierto… ─musité recordando una de las cosas que me dijo la niña de mis sueños─.

─Sí.

─Esto esta tardando, mamá ─se quejó Nessie─.

─Renesmee, si no quieres que le prohíba a tus tías el que te lleven con ellas a sus viajes de compras por Europa durante las próximas cinco décadas, cállate ─la amenazó─.

Nessie abrió muchos los ojos y sus labios formaron una "o" por la impresión, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

─Yo no se como explicar lo que pasó luego ─prosiguió─. Solo sé que a pesar de que decidiste ignorarme para mantenerme alejada de ti, toda mi vida giraba en torno a la tuya. Todo en mi vida tenía que ver contigo ─su mirada se tornó dulce─. El primero de los días en que fui feliz a tu lado fue cuando salvaste mi vida, de hecho, cuando te marchaste, me aferraba a esa sensación, al sentimiento que me provocaba tu ira protectora, para mantenerme en una pieza…

─Bella… ─la llamé, parecía que lloraría de un momento a otro, pero algo me decía que no podía hacerlo─.

─En ese entonces te amaba tanto… ─sollozó─ qué con solo oír tu voz en mi mente me bastaba para encontrar consuelo. Pero ahora era diferente…

─Bella…

─Si, Edward ─dijo mirándome a los ojos─. Tú eres el Edward que yo he amado durante toda mi existencia ─su mano voló hacia el anillo que reposaba en su dedo─. Ahora has vuelto y si quieres marcharte lo entenderé pero antes, debo decirte una última cosa.

Apenas podía articular una palabra por lo que esperé mirando sus ojos de miel brillante.

─Jamás habrá otro que no seas tú para mí. Ahora que sé que volverás, prometo esperarte una y otra vez, para siempre… así que eres libre de irte cuando todo esto acabe. No importa lo que pasé, te protegeremos y te llevaremos a casa.

Apretó los dientes mientras desviaba su mirada hacia las cortinas azules de la habitación.

Nessie me siseó impaciente.

─Bella yo… ─respiré hondo─ no puedo.

* * *

_**Saben lo que esta haciendo feliz a esta niña últimamente? Pues las decisiones que ha tomado… quiero volver a casa y lo haré pronto por ello estoy con el animo en alto y con unas ganas increíbles de escribir mientras llueve… peeeeero …. Aki en santiago no llueve nunca asi ke no keda más ke imaginarlo :D**_

_**Zaluiito00ssss y gracias a InTheForest que sin ella no podría publicar!**_

_**Te debo una! ^^**_

_**Besiito0ssss**_


	10. Antiguo y Nuevo

**Al fin! estaba comenzando a entrar en panico :D **

**aaki les dejo otro cap!**

**besiito00sss**

* * *

**Cáp. 9: Antiguo y Nuevo**

Oí el gruñido que soltó Nessie a unos pasos de mí pero no tuve tiempo de sentir miedo de ella o miedo por mí. Ahora solo temía a la reacción de Bella. Vi claramente como el dolor deformaba sus facciones delicadas, como apretaba los labios con fuerza y cerraba los ojos ahogando un suspiro.

Se levantó de la cama poniendo el máximo de distancia entre los dos a la vez que me daba la espalda para esconderse de mí. Pasó sus níveos dedos por su cabello exasperada mientras le siseaba algo a Nessie que no supe interpretar. Esta última me miró con rencor mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a paso decidido a la puerta. No fui capaz de escuchar ninguno de sus pasos desde que cerró tras ella. Cuando regresé mis ojos a Bella su anterior descontrol había desaparecido. Me miraba con tierna e incomoda resignación sentada al otro lado de la habitación sobre un gigantesco sofá negro que le daba un toque algo siniestro a su piel resplandeciente. Vagamente me pregunté de donde venía el brillo aquel pero así como vino se fue junto con la leve luz del exterior que apenas se colaba por la ventana.

-Entiendo -dijo con voz indiferente-.

Mi corazón se removió ante el escalofrío que lo recorrió. Asombrado llevé mi mano sobre mi pecho para apaciguar la desagradable sensación pero el dolor no cesó.

-No. No lo entiendes -murmuré casi sin aire-.

-No puedes -dijo con el mismo tono mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se recostaba contra el sofá-. Tú mismo lo dijiste y yo no voy a obligarte. Solo... -dudó- No nos des más problemas de los necesarios. No tenemos tiempo para ser tus niñeros pero lo haremos porque te queremos.

-No necesito un niñero -repliqué sintiendo como la opresión en mi pecho aumentaba-.

-Tú no sabes lo que necesitas, después de todo, aún eres un niño.

Habló lentamente como si le costará un gran esfuerzo decir cada palabra o como si pretendiera que quedara grabada en mi cabeza.

¿Donde había quedado todo el cariño con el que me miraba hace solo unos momentos? ¿Qué había ocurrido con el amor que me había prometido?

Los ojos me ardían mientras luchaba contra el vacío que se había instaurado en mi pecho intentando devolverlo al lugar del que sea que haya venido. No lo quería. Sentía que me estaban desgarrando por dentro y temía que me dejarán así, sangrando, hasta que no me queden fuerzas para seguir.

Noté como Bella se ponía de pie sin mirarme y se dirigía a la puerta. El dolor aumento horriblemente ante el miedo a que se alejara. En ese momento supe que podría soportar muchas cosas, que podría perderme a mí mismo y a todo lo que poseía sin agachar la cabeza ni rendirme pero, si llegase a perderle a ella, si sus ojos de miel dejaban de mirarme con cariño, yo no podría sobrevivir.

Bella se detuvo con la mano alzada hacía la manilla al tiempo en el que lograba enderezarme para encararla y pedirle que no se fuera. Jadeó audiblemente y sollozó mientras llevaba los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Se giró sobre si misma y con ojos brillantez corrió hacia mí. Antes de lo que creí posible la tenía abrazada a mi con el rostro sobre mi pecho, cabellos oscuros esparcidos por mi torso cubriendo su rostro, dedos fríos afianzados a mi camiseta.

-Gracias -murmuró-.

Le sonreí intentando entender lo que había pasado y feliz de que el dolor se hubiese ido. Mientras estudiaba la posibilidad de quedarme en esa posición por siempre mis ojos se toparon con el anillo en su dedo anular. Era hermoso y sin dudas era un anillo de compromiso. Fruncí el ceño. ¿A caso ella iba a casarse? No dijo nada sobre eso anteriormente. Yo tampoco lo había preguntado.

-Lindo anillo -dije y soné más molesto de lo que pretendía, ella no respondió ni hizo gesto alguno de que me hubiese escuchado-. ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

Una imagen cruzó por mi cabeza fugazmente pero no fui capaz de entenderla ni de prestarle atención porque sentí como el cuerpo se Bella se alejaba de mí.

-Ahora no es importante -respondió repentinamente molesta-.

Se había arrodillado a mi lado lo suficientemente lejos como para mirarme con ojos oscuros. El suave tono ónice de su iris había desaparecido por completo. Me miraba seria y de forma macabra como si fuera a confesarme un asesinato.

Bebe sangre...

Las palabras en mi mente me recordaron qué era Bella y me pregunté si, en efecto, habría asesinado a alguien.

-Los vampiros somos diferentes a las otras criaturas de la noche -aseguró con tono apático-. A diferencia de los Licántropos tenemos razonamiento, a diferencia de los metamorfos tenemos control... Somos criaturas civilizadas y dignas aunque fuimos humanos alguna vez, transformados a través del dolor del cuerpo; pero, si lo deseamos, podemos ser deplorables asesinos sin sentimientos ni emoción alguna por nada más que no sea la caza.

Me quedé rígido ante su confesión. Me negaba a creerle. Nuevamente pretendía asustarme. No se lo permitiría.

-No sentimos ansias por nada más que la Sangre -prosiguió sin inmutarse-. Pero no cualquier sangre. Debe ser sangre dulce que despierte el ardor en nuestras venas, que oscurezca nuestros ojos y vuelva nuestros parpados amoratados.

Temblé cuando entendí que estaba describiendo su actual estado. Ella estaba explicándome sus propios deseos e instintos de cazador.

-Debe ser sangre caliente que al ser ingerida tiña de rosa nuestros pómulos y vuelva rojos nuestros ojos -esbozó una sonrisa enseñándome sus afilados colmillos tras sus hermosos labios-. Debe ser sangre humana.

Culminó mirándome fijamente estudiando mi reacción. Traté de mantener la calma pero mi cuerpo recordó el miedo aturdidor que sintió ante Nessie esa mañana. Antes de darme cuenta estaba retrocediendo en la cama con la respiración agitada y la sangre huyendo despavorida por mis venas. Mi pulso tronaba tras mis oídos creando una sensación de claustrofobia desconocida para mí. Jamás había temido por mi vida y era una sensación horrible que me revolvía el estomago por el vértigo.

Bella seguía mirándome sin expresión en su rostro de ángel. Entonces recordé lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Estaba intentando asustarme mantenerme a distancia por mi bien yendo, incluso, contra sus propios deseos. Y esa seguridad, la de que ella me quería y deseaba estar conmigo pero temía que fuera a ocurrirme algo malo por ella, me dio las fuerzas y la seguridad necesaria para calmar mi corazón y sonreírle suavemente. Alcé mi mano hacía ella pidiendo su compañía y dándole todo mi apoyo y mi comprensión. Creyendo en todo lo que ella había dicho.

Siempre le creí pero la lógica me impedía confesar incluso a mí mismo. Creer que yo era su Edward implicaba creer que había reencarnado, creer que había sido una criatura de la noche, como ella los había llamado, creer que habíamos estado juntos hace tanto y que la había perdido porque había muerto.

Me sorprendió el que esas palabras sonaban totalmente creíbles en mi cabeza, porque eran ciertas.

Su expresión se rompió cuando entendió lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió los ojos como platos observándome confundida como si me hubiese vuelto loco de un momento a otro.

-Ven -la llamé-.

Sollozó suavemente mientras alzaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Sentí a mi corazón agitarse de felicidad y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo para abrazarla.

-No te preocupes, amor -le dije mientras me llenaba de su aroma dulce y floral-. He vuelto y prometo estar aquí tanto como tú lo quieras.

-Te querré siempre, para siempre -aseguró tristemente-.

Su agarré se fortaleció mientras enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello. Una parte de mi mente me dijo que ese acto debería haberme asustado terriblemente pero preferí ignorarlo.

-¿Eso te entristece? -pregunté mientras le acariciaba la cabeza pasando una y otra vez mis dedos por sus suaves cabellos-.

-Siento no poder hacer a un lado mi egoísmo y permitirte llevar una vida normal -no había mentira en sus palabras-. Pero anhelo demasiado tu compañía. Me desespera la posibilidad de que estés lejos.

-Toma lo que quieras de mí -le pedí-, solo sé feliz...

-No puedo ser feliz si no es contigo. Lo he vivido dos veces ambas igual de dolorosamente convincentes. No puedo estar sin ti eso es seguro pero se que sería capaz de marcharme si me lo pidieras.

Se me atoró el aire en la garganta de solo considerar esa posibilidad.

-Nunca -aseguré tajante-.

-Cuento con eso.

Su voz sonó más alegre cuando me respondió y pude percibir su sonrisa junto a mi oído derecho. Respiraba profundamente de manera acompasada. Mantuve mis manos en su espalda atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo hacia mí intentando mantenerme en esa posición el mayor tiempo posible.

Supe que sería una hermosa eternidad la que me esperaba si ella permanecería entre mis brazos.

-¿Me dirás sobre el anillo? -insistí en parte porque quería saberlo y en parte porque necesitaba oír su voz dulce-.

Ella rió mientras se volteaba y apoyaba su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-Entiendo que no lo sepas pero este anillo – agitó sus dedos frente a mis ojos- era de tu madre, Elizabeth Masen -la miré sin entender-. Lo heredaste cuando ella murió y me lo regalaste cuando me pediste matrimonio.

Me tensé mientras un recuerdo de ella más pálida de lo normal me observaba sin disimular su terror.

-Tú no querías el regalo -musité-. Casi te negaste a recibir el diamante y, prácticamente, tuve que obligarte para que recibieras el anillo

-¿Como recuerdas eso? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Lo vi en un sueño -expliqué simplemente, la abrace con más fuerza-. Eres la niña de los ojos achocolatados.

-Lo fui, hace tiempo -aceptó-.

Quise reírme de lo extraño que resultaba todo esto. La había visto y amado toda mi vida. Siempre la había estado esperando. Patético.

-Entonces todo eso de verdad pasó -murmuré para mí mismo-.

-¿Qué?, exactamente -preguntó con desconfianza-.

-Dijiste -me trabé cuando pensé en lo tonto que sonaría lo que iba a decir-... dijiste que no necesitabas el cielo si yo no podía ir a él.

-Y lo sostengo -aseguró-. Si tú no tienes derecho yo tampoco y aunque lo tuviera no iría sin ti. Tú eres mi paraíso, Edward. No necesito nada más...

Suspiré permitiéndome nadar en el sin fin de emociones cálidas que sus palabras creaban en mi pecho.

Permanecí en silencio, llenándome con su presencia, de su olor... acostumbrándome a su piel fría y suave mientras acariciaba sus brazos desnudos hasta llegar a la pulsera de plata que había visto en mi sueño hace poco. Fruncí el ceño recordando la oleada de odio e irritación que había sentido al verla. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Mi corazón es igual de silencioso y también es tuyo -recité ausentemente-.

-Ya no es silencioso -me recordó con una risita -. Ahora es tu corazón el que canta para mí.

Esto trajo a mi mente nuevos miedos de diferente razón. Yo era humano y ella era una criatura hermosa y letal, eterna al parecer... ella viviría por siempre y yo moriría inevitablemente. Me removí inquieto intentando permanecer calmado y optimista. Después de todo, frente a mí se estaba abriendo toda una vida, una familia, un futuro... apoyo, compañía, hermandad, amor... no es que no lo tuviera en estos momentos… no es como que haya olvidado a Gracie o a Agustín o a mi madre, en absoluto. Es solo que siento como si mi lugar siempre hubiera estado aquí con ellos. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no importaba donde estuviera, ese lugar siempre sería mi hogar mientras Bella estuviera conmigo. La abrace más fuerte contra mí consciente de que no le haría daño.

Intentaba encontrar un modo de permanecer a su lado de forma indefinida pero cuando creía haber descubierto como hacerlo la respuesta se esfumaba. Era como si mi cerebro se negara a darme una respuesta que conoce desde siempre. Me esforcé en encontrar un modo de permanecer a su lado entre la bruma que provocaba su aroma en mi psique. Entonces algo vino a mí como un relámpago.

En su momento de descontrol, Bella me había revelado la información que ansiaba. Ella dijo: "aunque fuimos humanos alguna vez, transformados a través del dolor del cuerpo", así que había una forma en que yo sea igual a ella. Sonreí como idiota y agradecí que ella no pudiera verme.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-¿Cómo? -parecía que le había cortado un hilo de pensamiento-.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para estar contigo? -especifiqué- ¿Cuanto tiempo seguiré siendo humano?

-¿Quieres convertirte? -la esperanza en su voz se me hizo intensamente estimulante-.

-Quiero estar contigo y eso, la conversión, viene en el paquete -reí-. No puedo permanecer como humano mucho tiempo, finalmente moriré y estarás sola de nuevo. ¿Cuantas veces crees que mi alma pueda soportar ser alejada de ti?

Me estremecí de solo imaginarlo. No soportaría estar lejos de ella ahora que finalmente la tenía conmigo.

-Es una idea irracional, Edward -me regañó-.

-Me he vuelto irracional porque te amo -aseguré-. Soy solo un hombre enamorado prisionero de este amor que no se rinde. La mayor prueba de ello es que estoy aquí, Bella. Que no me iré. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Yo lo quiero todo pero no estoy segura de si es lo correcto quererte de este modo. No se si este amor desesperado es lo que necesitas en esta vida. Tengo miedo de que no baste lo que yo pueda darte a cambio o que luego te canses y te marches. No hay nada en mí capaz de retenerte...

Sus palabras estaban bañadas en sinceridad. Ella estaba siendo totalmente honesta conmigo en ese momento.

La abracé mientras tarareaba una tonada que había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante todo el día. La sentía incompleta, como si aún le faltará algo, pero no llegaba a descubrir que era lo que necesitaba.

Inconscientemente comencé a trazar suaves caricias con la punta de mis dedos en su níveo cuello.

-¿Y Nessie? -pregunté suavemente-. ¿Qué tanto de lo que dice es verdad?

-Gran parte -admitió haciendo una mueca de disgusto con los labios-.

-¿Es nuestra hija? -las palabras me sonaron extrañas, como si no tuvieran sentido o estuvieran desordenadas-.

-Lo es. Tiene el color broncíneo de tu cabello y el antiguo color de mis ojos, los ojos de mi padre...

"Los ojos de Charlie" me dije mentalmente. Los ojos marrones de mi Bella, su expresión desconcertada y llena de silenciosas preguntas. Los ojos que amé tanto... que tuve que disputar contra... contra... contra Black. ¡Ese maldito perro!

-¿Por qué un perro? -gruñí-.

-¿Ah?

-¡De todas las personas en este mundo tenía que ser ese perro su compañero! -refunfuñé-.

Ese perro que había querido arrebatarme a mi Bella. Que le había obsequiado esa pulsera, ¡Que por poco logra que mi Nessie no existiera!

Bella rompió a reír escandalosamente coreada por otras muchas carcajadas amortiguadas por las paredes. Sus hermanos nos estaban espiando. Al parecer, una de las tantas características de los vampiros es que no tienen vergüenza ni reconocen el espacio personal de cada uno.

Sonreí en gesto irónico mientras intentaba evitar reírme también.

De pronto, Bella saltó de la cama y comenzó a jalarme para que la siguiera. Me levante sin ganas y camine arrastrando los pies tras ella hacia la sala del piano.

Intenté no perderme en las sensaciones que me provocaba el tener la mano fría de Bella apretada firmemente por mi mano con los dedos entrelazados. Era tan... correcto. Esa era la manera en la que debía pasar el resto de mi vida.

Como iba pensando en las musarañas no noté cuando Alice me saltó encima y me abrazó por el cuello mientras soltaba una cantarina carcajada de puro júbilo. Le sonreí apreciando su gesto de cariño sinceramente pero sin soltar en ningún momento la mano gélida de Bella.

Vi a Jasper acercarse lentamente a mí tomar a Alice desde la cintura y ponerla de vuelta en el suelo. Sonreí abiertamente en respuesta a la expresión de Esme. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro hermoso.

-Bienvenido -dijo Jasper frente a mí con la voz ligeramente ronca-

-Gracias -musité mientras lo abrazaba-.

Bella había soltado mi mano y dado un paso al lado en cuanto Alice había estado fuera de mis brazos. Ambas sonreían cálidamente pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Fruncí en ceño confuso.

Rose caminó hasta situarse frente a mí y me abrazó firmemente mientras repetía una y otra vez "Lo siento, Edward. No sabes cuanto". Parpadee intentando recordar algún motivo por el cual Rose estuviera pidiéndome disculpas pero la hecatombe en mi cerebro aún no se disipaba como para hilar algún recuerdo con esa acción.

Ella me sonrió sinceramente.

-¡Ed, hombre! -gritó Emmett al tiempo que atravesaba la sala y me rodeaba con sus enormes brazos alzándome algunos centímetros del suelo.

-Nunca me habías permitido hacer esto -rió-. ¡Es una ventaja el que seas humano! ¡Comienzo a encontrarle el gusto!

Su rostro poseía una expresión tan infantil que tuve que contenerme para no soltar una carcajada. Fruncí el ceño mirándolo seriamente mientras intentaba sonreírle en respuesta. Miré a Carlisle suplicándole que me ayudase pero él solo se alzó de hombros. Casi pude oír un "Emmett es Emmett" tras su mueca. Se carcajeo suavemente cuando Emmett volvió a dejarme en el suelo.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos conversando de mi vida junto a ellos. Me sorprendió lo mucho que sabía de mí mismo y lo mucho que desconocía. Cada uno de ellos tenía una opinión y una propia imagen de mí pero todos coincidían en que había cambiado considerablemente poco. Emmett seguía creyendo que era un gruñón, lo que es cierto. Alice aseguraba que tenía los mismos gustos y modales arcaicos que en esa época, lo que es probable. Jasper no tuvo ningún reparo en decir que mis emociones, reacciones y sentimientos por Bella eran idénticos a los de hace 60 años. En cambio, Rose creía que me había vuelto mucho más vulnerable a los encantos de su hermana asegurando que antaño tardaba un poco en hacer todo lo que ella quería en cambio, ahora, aceptaba a ojos cerrados y la seguía a donde ella quisiera. Me ruborice como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida ante la carcajada general que rompió el silencio tras la observación de la rubia hermana de Bella.

Pasadas las seis un estruendo me sobresaltó. Haciendo más ruido del necesario, Jacob, Renesmee y otros cinco hombres, entre los que se encontraba Seth, irrumpieron en la sala con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros nativos levemente rojizos. Nos pusimos de pie para saludar pero un pequeño cuerpo arremetió contra mí evitando caer por pura suerte. Era Nessie. Sollozaba y reía creando un sonido algo discorde que provocó una oleada de preocupación por su salud mental en el fondo de mi conciencia. La abrace firmemente temiendo que se fuera a desplomar ante el inesperado arranque emocional.

Mire a Jacob buscando apoyo para controlar a su mujer pero él solo reía de lo lindo abrazado a Emmett que sonreía de tal manera que parecía un niño súper desarrollado.

Nessie me arrastró de vuelta al sillón con una fuerza innecesaria y se sentó a mi lado con los ojos brillantez de curiosidad apenas controlada. Daba la sensación de que brincaría de un momento a otro. Le sonreí.

-Dilo -le pedí para poder escapar luego-.

-¡Sí! -chilló Alice-

Ella y Bella se pusieron de pie con expresión emocionada y algo aterradora. Me lo esperaba de Alice pero no de mi Bella. Ella no es de las que rebozan emoción. Corrieron a una velocidad envidiable por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó comenzando a enfuruñarme-.

-Conocerás a unas personas importantes, Edward -me explicó Esme suavemente-.

Asentí con la cabeza y espere a que volvieran las chicas.

Después de unos momentos cruzaron la puerta Alice con una joven levemente bronceada, esbelta y con expresión emocionada. No parecía ser un vampiro pero era notable que no fuera humana. Su rostro era simplemente hermoso, tenía los ojos del mismo color dorado de Bella y el cabello de un marrón profundo levemente rojizo. Era alta en comparación a Alice, de seguro poseía la misma estatura de Rose.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando su mirada se topó con la mía.

Buscó a Nessie con sus ojos y no dijo nada. Dio un paso al lado al momento en que un hombre gigantesco, tanto como Jacob, cruzaba la puerta abrazado a Bella. Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes. ¿Y ahora quién es este?

El hombre parecía tener unos 20 años a lo más, tenía la tez pálida y los ojos negros. El cabello corto era rizado y oscuro. Vestía vaqueros desgastados y zapatos negros además de una camiseta. "Al menos usa más ropa que Jacob", pensé sin dejar de mirarlos.

Desde que entraron no pude evitar notar la mano gigantesca y nívea posicionada sobre los hombros de mi Bella. Mi estomago se apretaba creando una sensación infinitamente desagradable. "Estúpidos celos", refunfuñe mentalmente.

Bella sonreía abiertamente al hombre a su lado y él la miraba con cariño y algo de desconfianza. Sin embargo, el amago de una sonrisa curvaba sus labios ligeramente. El cariño entre ellos saltaba fuera de la imagen ante mis ojos y me hizo sentir desdichado. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y noté como toda la ansiedad y el dolor se desvanecía. Miré a mi lado y encontré a Jasper sonriéndome burlón.

Alcé una ceja y el señaló con la cabeza hacía donde estaba Bella y su amigo.

Suspiré y volví a fijar mi atención en ellos. Nessie se les había unido y charlaban en susurros animados. De pronto Carlisle llamó la atención de todos, caminó hacia el grupo reunido frente a mí y tomó a ambos jóvenes del brazo mirándome a los ojos.

-Ellos -me dijo- son Isaac y Annie.

Asentí pacientemente.

-Tus nietos -concluyó-.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Me sentí como un tonto al darme cuenta de que me había quedado petrificado. Mis ojos se paseaban de rostro en rostro intentando algún rastro de burla o cualquier gesto que me dijera que todo era una singular broma.

Pero no había nada. Todos ellos estaban ahí mirándome expectantes sin respirar si quiera, esperando a que yo saliera de mi asombro.

Avergonzado di un paso hacia ellos pero no llegue a dar el segundo. Annie había avanzado hacia mí y me estrechaba en un cálido abrazo lo que me sorprendió. Esperaba que su toque fuera frío pero resultó ser clasificable como normal. Más semejante al de un humano que al de un vampiro o a una criatura para ser preciso.

Me creía totalmente capaz de desmayarme por lo que no resolgué cuando Isaac me abrazó como si fuera un niño. Aunque, a su lado, debía de parecerlo. Nessie y Bella me miraban expectantes mientras Emmett refunfuñaba contra mi lentitud y era fulminado con la mirada por Rosalie.

-Son... algo mayores -dije finalmente-.

-Eso mismo dije yo -rió Bella-.

-¿No los conociste de niños?

-Los conocí cuando llegamos a Forks -aclaró-. Aquí, mi pequeña hija, se olvido de contármelo.

-No, mamá -la corrigió Nessie-. No te lo dije porque, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no te habrías enterado.

El dolor que cruzó por los ojos de Bella eliminó la sonrisa de todos los demás. Al parecer había algo que no me habían contado.

-¡Es hora! -chilló Alice repentinamente feliz-.

-¿De qué? -preguntó Emmett desconcertado-.

-De reunirnos con los demás en el bosque -le dijo la duendecillo con gesto cansado-. Y obviamente...

-Edward no va -la cortó Bella con gesto serio-.

Su tono no daba lugar a réplicas, Alice alzó una ceja.

-Pero si ya sabe la verdad, ¿Para qué vamos a dejarlo fuera de las reuniones?

-Es peligroso, Alice.

Ella bufó.

-No lo es y lo sabes. No sé por qué tienes tanto miedo -la sonrisa que acompañó su última frase me dijo que aquí había algo más. Y sospechaba que era algo que Bella no quería que viera o alguien que no quería que me viera.

-Por favor -susurró rendida-.

-¿Qué de malo podía pasar?

-Tú sabrás -le siseó-.

Parecía realmente preocupada y molesta. Su humor alegre de hace unos momentos se había esfumado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, empuñaba sus manos con fuerza y se mantenía rígida observando con ojos asesinos a Alice pero ella parecía no notarlo porque sonreía abiertamente, como si toda la ira de su hermana fuera totalmente innecesaria o, incluso, graciosa. Emmett comenzó a reír mientras le decía a Bella que sabía cual era la solución al problema y que ellos felizmente la ayudarían.

Bella soltó un "hmp" y giró la cabeza para el lado contrario mientras una expresión de amarga resignación se apoderaba de su semblante. Quise avanzar hasta ella y consolarla pero Alice me estaba arrastrando fuera de la casa.

-No te preocupes -me susurró-. Viene tras nosotros.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras entraba en el vehículo de Emmett sin decir una sola palabra.

Recorrimos en un tiempo inverosímil el camino por lo que parecía ser una larga carretera flanqueada por inmensos árboles cubiertos de musgo. Todos se estacionaron junto a la calle y se reunieron junto al auto de Jasper. Emmett y yo nos le unimos rápidamente.

-Emmett lo llevará -estaba diciendo Carlisle a lo que los demás asintieron-. Bella, ve con ellos.

Bella asintió con gesto inexpresivo y algo desorientado. Rose soltó una risita pero esta vez Bella no dio señales de haberla oído.

-Hey, Bella -la llamó Rose-. No es necesario que sigas poniendo esa cara.

Bella la fulminó con la mirada y yo sonreí levemente.

-Lo sé -le aseguró-. Pero es difícil cambiar las costumbres. ¿A qué sí, hermana?

Rose la miró seriamente. Toda la calidez se había ido.

"Los vampiros son bipolares o sufren de cambios de animo repentinos" me dije. Debía recordar eso también.

De pronto todos avanzaron hacia la entrada del bosque frente a nosotros y se perdieron velozmente. Bella masculló algunas cosas hasta ponerse junto a nosotros y Emmett me rodeó con sus brazos y elevó varios centímetros del suelo. Hecho a correr como un bólido.

Sentí el viento contra mi espalda y nuca golpeándome con fuerza mientras veía como los árboles se desdibujaban a nuestro alrededor. Lo único distinguible era el cuerpo de Bella que corría a la misma velocidad que Emmett unos pasos más atrás. Decidí que ese iba a ser uno de los detalles que más iba a gustarme cuando me haya convertido en vampiro.

Bella seguía con esa expresión vacía que se había dibujado en ella pero sus ojos estaban atentos. Parecía buscar algo en la oscuridad del bosque. Entendí que ella estaba protegiéndonos. Los Cullen estaban en peligro por eso habían salido de Forks y por eso, también, me habían traído con ellos. De igual modo entendí que Bella no se separaría de mí y eso, inevitablemente, me agradó. Pero también acrecentó mi deseo de convertirme lo antes posible para poder ser yo el que la protegiera no al revés. Era así como debía de ser.

Me reí internamente de mis antiguos miedos y de mis celos sin razón. Ahora parecía ridículo el que me sintiera de esa manera.

Emmett se detuvo súbitamente y me dejó en el suelo suavemente. Apenas sus brazos dejaron de rodearme la mano de Bella se ciñó a la mía y me observó fijamente.

─ Te amo ─ murmuró haciéndome sonreír ─.

─ Como yo a ti.

Suspiró y me jaló tras Emmett por entre los húmedos árboles de cicuta y la infinidad de raíces que cubrían el suelo. Atravesamos un grupo de grandes helechos y entramos a un enorme campo abierto.

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! :d

SI ES ASI O SI NO LO ES DIGANMELO EN UN RR JAUAJUAJAU

ZALUIITO00SSS


	11. ¿A quién reclutarás?

_**Cáp. 10: ¿A quién reclutarás?**_

El lugar carecía de alegría o emoción es más, era algo nostálgico. No completamente redondo u ovalado ni suficientemente iluminado. Estaba húmedo e igual de verde que el bosque de Forks. Tal vez Gracie diría que era tenebroso. Pero se me hacía acogedor. Silencioso e increíblemente secreto. Un buen lugar para pensar o para simplemente permanecer en silencio dejando que el tiempo pase.

Bella apretó con más fuerza mi mano cuando avanzamos lo suficientemente como para que yo distinguiera a quienes estaban al otro lado del campo. Eran un gran grupo de personas tan dispares como hermosos.

Casi junto a Carlisle estaba una mujer de aspecto latino. Algo pequeña pero de seguro era de la misma estatura de Bella. Tenía largos cabellos negros y lacios, sueltos, cayendo sobre su espalda como una fina cortina. Llevaba ropa holgada y botas de excursión. Tras ella, dos hombres me observaban fijamente. Uno parecía un niño de 14 años a lo sumo. Tenía el pelo castaño y los hombros estrechos. Llevaba ropa similar a las de la mujer. El otro era el más alto. Tenía el pelo rubio y su porte era semejante al de Jasper.

Me di cuenta de que Bella y Jasper tenían la misma expresión cuando dejé a mis ojos vagar por los rostros familiares y me topé con él. Me pregunté como me sentía en mi anterior vida con la relación y la cercanía que ellos dos tenían.

Bella y yo caminamos hasta situarnos justo junto a Carlisle, a su izquierda. A la derecha se encontraban Jasper y Emmett.

Bella se puso frente a mí justo antes de que un borrón rosa cruzara el campo y colisionara conmigo. El borrón estuvo a punto de golpear a Bella pero se detuvo a tiempo, esta le gruñó amenazante.

Alce una ceja confundido.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Bella? ─chilló la mujer frente a nosotros─

Tenía el cabello rubio rojizo, rizado y largo. Sus ojos dorados me miraban con sorpresa y felicidad pero su postura señalaba algo que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo: que estaba dispuesta a golpear a Bella para llegar a mí. Le fruncí el ceño molesto y ella parpadeo rápidamente.

─¿Qué parece que hago, Tanya? ─gruñó irónicamente Bella─. Evito que tumbes a Edward.

─No iba a tumbarlo ─bufó─.

─¿A no? ¿Y entonces que pensabas hacer al lanzarte con tanta fuerza contra él?

Ella la ignoró.

─¿De verdad eres tú, Edward? ─me pregunto intentando mover a Bella─.

─¿Quién eres tú? ─pregunté cauteloso─.

─Soy Tanya de Denali, en Alaska.

─¿Alaska? ─asintió con ojos esperanzados, Bella se removió incomoda─.

Por un momento me distrajo la actitud de Bella. Creí notar un leve temblor en sus manos como si estuviera molesta por el simple hecho de que yo esté teniendo esta insustancial charla con la loca que estuvo apunto de estrellarse contra nosotros.

─No lo recuerdo, disculpa ─dije finalmente─.

Tanya me frunció el ceño y Bella se relajó pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro hasta que la primera dio media vuelta y se situó junto a un grupo de cinco personas que se hallaban al otro lado del campo. Sus expresiones iban desde el asombro hasta la ira.

─¿Se puede saber que significa esto? ─demandó el hombre que estaba más cerca de Carlisle─. ¿Qué pretendes ahora? ─la pregunta iba directamente dirigida a Bella cuya expresión había vuelto a ser despistada─.

─ ¿Ah? ─preguntó como si no hubiese sido conciente de que era a ella a quién le hablaban─. ¿Sobre qué?

─No finjas conmigo, Bella ─le gruñó, me ofendió que le hablara así─. ¿Quién es él?

─Soy Edward ─respondí antes de Bella, ella asintió con una sonrisa─.

─¿Edward? ¡Pero si Edward esta muerto! ─gritó furioso─.

─Él es un humano… ─murmuró la mujer junto a él─.

─Es largo de contar ─aseguró Carlisle─. Hablaremos luego sobre esto.

Todos asintieron. Los dos más jóvenes, al parecer, me sonrieron alegremente. Les salude en respuesta. Rodee a Bella con mis brazos y la atraje a mí pegando su espalda a mi pecho mientras descansaba mi cabeza en sus hombros níveos cubiertos por el suéter que estaba usando. Ella se apegó más a mí sonriendo suavemente. Soltó un suspiro.

─Bien ─dijo Alice seriamente─. Los hemos visto venir.

¿Hemos? Me pregunté mentalmente.

─La batalla será aquí. Esta vez no podremos evitarla.

─¿Vendrán aquí directamente? ─preguntó Tanya sorprendida─. ¿Cómo?

─No lo sabemos ─respondió Bella suavemente frunciendo los labios─. No hemos visto a ninguno tomando la desición de traicionarnos y tampoco hemos visto que vaya a ocurrirme algo como para que Dimitri nos encuentre ─se quedo un momento sumida en sus pensamientos─. Aunque apenas sepamos la razón se las comunicaremos.

Todos asintieron.

─Será justo después del cumpleaños de Bella ─anunció Alice─. Estoy segura de ello.

─Eso lo complica todo… ─murmuró Carlisle pacientemente─. Solo faltan tres semanas para eso. Entonces tenemos un mes máximo para que colisionemos. ¿Crees que Stefan quiera ayudarnos esta vez?

─¡De eso nada! ─chilló Bella─. No lo quiero cerca. Si viene lo mataré.

─Entiendo, discúlpame hija.

─No yo lo lamento, Carlisle ─respondió Bella─.

Decidí archivar esa reacción para preguntar luego.

─Pero, Bella ─protestó Tanya del otro lado─. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y Stefan quiere asesinar a Aro. Todos ganamos.

─Tanya ─siseó Bella inclinándose levemente─.

Esta parpadeó y retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente.

─Bella tiene razón ─dijo la mujer junto a Carlisle─. Stefan no nos servirá de nada. Él también quiere matar a Bella y a Emmett.

Emmett sonrió como si eso le hiciera sentirse orgulloso.

─No podemos pelear si también tenemos que estar atentos a que nos ataquen por la espalda nuestros propios aliados ─señaló Jasper─.

Hubo un suspiro general.

─Entonces , ¿Qué haremos? ─preguntó el hombre más lejano a Carlisle─.

─No estoy seguro, Garret. Tal vez si llamamos al aquelarre del amazonas ellas nos ayudarían… a Zafrina le encantará ver a Nessie de nuevo.

─A Senna y a Kashiri también les encantaría ─cantó Alice con una gran sonrisa─.

─Peter y Charlotte también vendrían si se los pidiéramos ─meditó Jasper─, aunque me echarían un sermón por ser vegetariano.

─Benjamín y Tia estaban en Suiza la última vez que hable con ellos y eso no fue hace mucho ─aseguró Rosalie─. Si podemos comunicarnos con ellos seguramente podremos hacerlo con Amun y Kebi.

Todos asintieron.

─Entonces cada quién reclutara vampiros a esta causa ─concluyó la vampira de cabello negro─, sin embargo, deben ser cuidadosos a la hora de traer a alguien que pudiera traicionarnos.

Con esas palabras todos comenzaron a marcharse silenciosamente. Bella se giró en mis brazos y me miró a los ojos. Le sonreí.

─¿A quién reclutarás tú?

─A viejos amigos…

Me jaló de regreso al bosque con paso tranquilo. Parecía mucho menos tensa y despistada pero sus ojos se mantenían fijos escudriñando el lugar, cada árbol, cada animal… tendría que acostumbrarme a sentirme sobreprotegido.

Hasta cierto punto me daba cuenta de que era una especie de venganza. Durante la conversación que tuvimos en la tarde se había quejado de que no le permitía hacer nada cuando era humana, de que con suerte la dejaba conducir su propio coche. Parecía que ahora ella me estaba tratando de la misma manera.

─¡Oye, Edward! ─me gritó Emmett un poco más adelante─. ¡Date prisa que está por comenzar el documental!

─¿Documental?

─La hibernación del Oso Grizzli tercera parte ─recitó Bella─.

Hubo un silencio largo luego los dos rompimos a reír coreados por Alice y Jasper que estaban junto a Emmett.

─Puedes ver la repetición, Emmett ─se quejó Rosalie─.

─Nada de eso ─aseguró Emmett retomando el camino por entre los árboles─.

Horas más tarde Bella y yo nos encontrábamos dormitando junto a la ventana de la sala en el enorme sofá blanco. Disfrutaba del inusual brillo de su piel y de su olor concentrado acentuado deliciosamente por el aroma de la luz del sol. Era todo un espectáculo tenerla así entre mis brazos, saber que es mía, que me ama, qué es mi esposa… aunque estaba estudiando proponerle a Bella que se case conmigo de nuevo, después de todo, yo no recordaba casi nada de ese momento y tenía derecho a vivirlo.

─¿A quién reclutarás tú? ─repetí─.

Casi lo había olvidado.

─¿Ah? ¡Sí! Les llaman los "_Sabishiro_". Son antiguos amigos míos. Los conocí justo después de que murieras. Ellos nos ayudaron mucho.

─¿Tienen dones?

─La mayoría, sí. Pero todos comparten un don en particular.

─¿Cuál?

─La lucha. Son excelentes. Los mejores en nuestra raza. Creo que por ello los Vulturis no han podido apropiarse de ninguno de ellos. También tienen una conciencia antigua… te encantarán ─de pronto se había emocionado tanto que su voz sonó bastante más aguda de lo normal─. ¡Son guerreros Samurai!

─¿Samurai? ¿En serio?

─Si. Fueron convertidos hacia 1865, aproximadamente… No están muy seguros porque se desorientaron un poco después de que sucedió pero con el tiempo recobraron sus conciencias y retomaron su camino.

─¿Son vegetarianos?

─Es difícil de explicar… creo que debes preguntárselo a ellos.

─O a mí ─rió Alice entrando junto con Jasper─. Soy la experta en dar explicaciones incomodas.

Reí junto con Jasper. Bella le frunció el ceño.

─Los _Sabishiro_ son antiguos _Bushi_ así que no es importante en realidad el matar o no matar humanos. De hecho, solo viven para la guerra y por el honor de ella.

─O sea no lo son.

─No ─rió─. Pero estoy segura de que nos ayudaran, después de todo, Saikou-sama haría cualquier cosa por Bella.

Esta se tensó tanto que lucía más como una estatua de mármol.

─¿Qué sucede, Bella?

─Nada, nada… no te preocupes.

─Saikou Naomi es la líder de los _Sabishiro_, es la única mujer samurai que he conocido. Se supone que las mujeres no pueden serlo ─aclaró─.

─Saikou-sama era la esposa de Saikou Hajime, tras su muerte ella guió al grupo hacia la venganza ─me dijo Jasper seriamente─. Necesitaban recuperar el honor perdido tras la caída de su líder.

─Entiendo. Pero ¿Por qué simpatiza tanto con Bella?

─Porque en esa época la posición de Bella era prácticamente la de líder. Carlisle no apoya la venganza y Bella no estaba en condiciones de olvidarla. Ninguno de nosotros, en realidad ─musitó Alice─.

─¿Venganza?

─Los_ Sabishiro_ nos ayudaron a vengarte, Edward ─dijo Bella con voz firme─. Juntos destruimos al vampiro que te mató.

─A ojos de Saikou-sama, Bella es la líder de nuestra familia ya que Carlisle no estaba con nosotros.

─Con el tiempo entenderás que para nuestro padre toda vida es importante. Él no conciente la idea de matar a alguien al menos que sea para salvar a otro ─razonó Alice─.

─Además estoy seguro de que Isao-san querrá ver a Rosalie.

De pronto un gruñido seguido de varias carcajadas inundó toda la casa. Bella y Alice se pusieron de pie de un salto y nos arrastraron a Jasper y a mí hasta la ventana. Afuera estaba un muy cabreado Emmett dando vueltas en círculos pequeños mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza repetidamente. Parecía estar girando sobre su propio eje. Rose permanecía a su lado con los brazos cruzados mirándolo ceñuda mientras que Esme y Carlisle estaban apoyados a la casa riendo con fuerza.

─Emmett, ya cálmate. Estas haciendo una tormenta de un vaso de agua.

─No quiero que venga.

─Es nuestro amigo ─Emmett la miró mal─. Bueno, de todos menos de ti, pero no puedes negar que nos ayudó mucho y que definitivamente será bueno tenerlos aquí esta vez.

─No me interesa. No quiero que venga.

─Emmett ─advirtió─.

─¡No quiero que venga!

No pude suprimir la carcajada que me produjo la expresión terca de Emmett. Estaba claro de que esa persona no le agradaba. Pero también estaba seguro que terminaría accediendo.

Bella y Alice aparecieron de pronto junto a Rosalie con gesto serio lo que me sobresaltó. ¿En qué momento se había separado de mí?

─Emmett ─dijo Bella suavemente─, no te permito que hagas este tipo de escenas por Yoshiko-kun. Tú sabes que él nos aprecia mucho.

─Sobretodo a Rose ─refunfuñó─.

Jasper rió entre dientes.

─Accederá ─murmuró─. A él también le agrada. Lo único malo es que pasa mucho tiempo con Rosalie.

─Esta celoso.

─En un principio yo también lo estaba ─lo miré con los ojos como platos─. Saite-san tiene el mismo carácter de Alice, lo verás cuando lleguen, por un momento creí que él era el indicado para ella en vez de mí.

─Vaya…

─Disfrutaré riéndome de ustedes cuando el momento llegue.

─¿De mí?

─Claro. Piénsalo. Si Rosalie y Alice tuvieron pretendientes entre sus filas imagínate que pasó con Bella que era la "soltera" del grupo.

El aire se me atoró en la garganta.

─Kouto-sama siempre estuvo interesado en ella pero no hay de que preocuparse, también la respeta y entiende que ella te quiere. Aunque le sorprenderá saber que estas aquí. ¿Me preguntó que hará?

─Nada ─me apresuré a responder─. Sé algo sobre los japoneses, ellos no toman a las compañeras de otros hombres.

─Al menos en esa época ─aclaró─.

─Ya basta, Jasper.

Él rió y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Lo seguí intentando no ahogarme imaginando como se había comportado aquel vampiro asiático fanático de la disciplina, experto en combate, perseguidor del honor y todas esas cosas que se expresan en el código por el que vivían. Me preguntaba si Bella lo habría llegado a querer o a admirar. Podría soportar ambas cosas. Estaba seguro de eso.

Jasper se volvió a reír.

─Mira ─me dijo─, Emmett ya ha cambiado de opinión.

Del otro lado del salón se encontraba el grandote blandiendo una espada de mango negro. Parecía bastante más gruesa que las espadas normales aún así, temía que fuera a romperla si seguía cortando el viento a tal velocidad.

─Saikou-sama aceptó y dijo que ya venían para acá. Así que a más tardar mañana en la mañana estarán aquí ─cantó Bella─.

─Esa es una gran noticia ─felicitó Carlisle─. Me interesa hablar con Kouichi-san. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

─Lo sé. Hace tiempo que no hablo con Yukimaru-kun. De seguro debe haber perfeccionado su don desde la última vez que nos vimos.

─Seguramente. Ahora, ¿Cuándo se realizará la conversión de Edward?

─No tenemos porque preocuparnos por eso ahora ─aseguró Bella─. Lo haremos más adelante, cuando no estemos tan atareados como ahora. Cuando Edward sepa más sobre los de nuestra raza.

─Bella no podemos protegerlo mientras luchamos.

─Yo lo haré.

─Sabes perfectamente que debes estar en el campo de batalla ─le dijo Jasper mirándola fijamente─. Y Edward no puede estar ahí siendo humano.

─Y también sabes que no te separarás de él ─le apoyó Alice─ y que si no puede defenderse lo matarán ¿Dejarás que eso pase?

─¡Claro que no! ─chilló Bella─. Pero es tan pronto…

─Todo estará bien, amor ─le susurré mientras la abrazaba─. Haz esto pronto. No podría quedarme esperando sin saber si regresarás a mí. Permíteme estar contigo. Protegerte…

─Edward ─musitó─. No soportaría perderte de nuevo. Por favor, permíteme ocultarte. No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Pero no entres en la batalla, no me pidas que te convierta ahora. No lo digas…

Le sonreí suavemente.

─Bella, conviérteme.

_**Zaluiito00sss**_

_**Aquí les traigo otro cap!**_

_**Espero ke les guste y me digan que tal va la trama :D**_

_**la siento lenta pero tengo un motivo jajajajaj**_

_**ke tal el grupo japonés? Se me ocurrió de repente después de todo los rumanos son los enemigos en esta vuelta ^^**_

_**ya ya! Ojala les guste xD**_


End file.
